Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha
by Shunsita.Chocolate.Yaoi
Summary: SasuNaru. Nuestro tierno zorrito va a intentar conquistar a Sasuke de una forma MUY especial. ¿Ustedes creen que lo logrará? No soy buena con el summary xD
1. La apuesta

**Holaaaaaa! Cómo están? Les traigo otro de mis fics de Naruto. Espero que les guste así me ayudan a continuarlo, si? *ojitos brillantes*. Espero que les guste!^^**

**Naruto, Sasuke y todos los demás personajes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.**

* * *

Capítulo 1 ~ La apuesta

Solo pasos se escuchaban en el lugar. La calle estaba desierta a pesar de que la tarde recién estuviera comenzando. El viento enarbolaba sus cabellos mientras corría desesperadamente. Lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, la habían rechazado una vez más. Aunque creía que iba sin un rumbo fijo, sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía. Aun con la vista nublada por el llanto, pudo divisar una pequeña casa que parecía desolada. Apresuró aun más su paso, sollozos salían de sus labios.

En aquella casa, un chico estaba sentado sobre un almohadón frente al televisor. Estaba aburrido, presionando los botones del control remoto uno tras otro. Miró su reloj de ranita, el que estaba colgado en una pared, ya sabía lo que pasaría en ese momento. Dando un pesado suspiro, contó en su mente hasta tres. _"uno, dos y…"_. La puerta se abrió de un golpe. Allí entró ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y haciendo un escándalo. Sin perder la velocidad que traía, se arrojó sobre el chico, llorando descontroladamente sobre su pecho.

-¡¡Narutoooooo!! –aferrándose a él.

-Te rechazó de nuevo, ¿verdad? –dándole palmadas en la espalda- Ya no llores, Sakura-chan dattebayo.

-¡Vos no entendés nada! –sin parar de llorar como una loca.

-Si que entiendo porque conozco al teme de Sasuke. No entiendo qué es lo que le ven todas.

-¡Callate! –golpeándolo en la cabeza- Él es lindo, sexy, talentoso –separándose del rubio bruscamente- No como vos.

-¿Encima de que venís a mi casa, casi me rompés la puerta y me usás de almohada para llorar me decís eso? –molesto.

La de cabellos rosa se levantó de encima de él y se sentó a su lado. Se secó las lágrimas con fuerza, mirando hacia abajo como enojada con el mundo entero. El ojiazul la miró de costado, pensando _"cada día se vuelve más loca por el baka ese"_. Al igual que Sakura estaba cansada de ser rechazada una y otra vez por Sasuke, a él le pasaba lo mismo con ella. Aunque ya se había resignado, estaba cansado de seguir rogando por su afecto y recibir, en lugar de eso, golpes. Enojado por lo que le acababa de decir, se levantó de su asiento de un salto.

Exhalando pesadamente, se encaminó hasta el baño. Tomó un paquete de pañuelitos tissue y regresó hasta donde estaba la pelirrosa. Ella solo pensaba en sí misma, en su amor obsesivo con ese moreno, en que no entendía cómo siendo ella tan linda [claaaaro, y a mi no me gusta el yaoi… ¬¬] él ni siquiera la mirara. Se había quedado observando el suelo, ausente. Tanto que casi ni notaba la presencia de Naruto, ni que estaba en su casa. Él llegó a su lado y le arrojó suavemente el paquete en la cabeza, el que rebotó y cayó frente a la ojiverde.

-Tomá. Eso es para que dejes de llorar, Sakura-chan.

-Gracias –abriéndolo y sacando un pañuelo.

Mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas, el rubio pensaba en qué podía decirle para hacerla sentir mejor. A pesar de todos los maltratos y las cosas feas que le decía, él le tenía aprecio. Después de unos momentos de silencio, se decidió a hablarle.

-Sakura-chan, vos no te merecés a un tipo así dattebayo. Si vos me permitieras estar a tu lado, yo te prometo que nunca te haré llorar –dijo, con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Basta, Naruto! –enfurecida- ¡¿No te das cuenta que nunca me voy a fijar en un idiota como vos?!

Esas palabras llegaron hasta lo profundo de su corazón, golpeándolo con fuerza. Sintió como su alma se rompía al oírla decir algo tan hiriente. Sintió ganas de llorar, de echarla, de no verla nunca más. Con todas sus fuerzas logró frenar su llanto, aunque sus ojos azules brillaban más de lo normal. La pelirrosa ni siquiera había notado el daño que le había hecho. Pensaba que era una más de las tonterías que decía Naruto, pero estaba equivocada.

Él lo dijo sinceramente, en verdad lo sentía y pensaba cumplir su promesa. Ella había sido la primera persona de la que él se había enamorado. Por eso sentía mucha rabia en ese momento. Apretó sus puños y giró la vista hacia otro lado, intentando no mirarla. No pudo soportarlo más y se puso de pie de repente, sobresaltando a la Haruno.

-¡Vos! ¡Sos una mala persona dattebayo! –conteniendo las lágrimas- Nunca vas a entender mis sentimientos…

-L-lo siento, yo no quise… –dándose cuenta de su error.

-¿Sabés qué? Nunca vas a tener oportunidad con Sasuke. Es más, yo con mi _oiroke no jutsu _tengo más posibilidades de gustarle que vos –altivo, sonriendo con malicia.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, baka?! –volviendo a ser la misma de siempre…- Si yo, siendo tan linda, no puedo conseguir nada todavía, ¿siendo un chico qué vas a poder?

-¿Tenés miedo de que te lo robe, Sakurita-chan? –sarcástico, como nunca.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Miedo de vos? ¡Ja! –arrogante, como siempre…

-Entonces, apostemos. A que yo en tres días consigo que Sasuke se enamore de mí y me de un beso dattebayo. Si yo gano vas a tener que cocinarme ramen durante una semana.

-¡Yo no voy a cocinar nada!

-¿Entonces te estás dando por vencida?

-Eso nunca. Está bien, si yo gano vos vas a ser mi esclavo durante una semana.

-¡Hecho!

Ambos se dieron la mano, sellando el trato. Naruto nunca había reaccionado de esa manera con ella. Siempre que la de cabello rosado le decía algo desagradable, él le respondía con una sonrisa tonta. Esta vez era diferente, ella fue demasiado lejos burlándose de sus sentimientos. Eso fue lo que lo impulsó a actuar de esa manera tan arrogante y altiva, usando esa inteligencia que tenía escondida… realmente muy escondida. Sakura estaba sorprendida, ese no parecía el Naruto baka de siempre. En el fondo ella sabía que no debería haberle hablado de esa manera, pero jamás lo reconocería. [Palabras de la autora: Maldita perra rosa, ya vas a ver cuando te agarre…]

-Bueno, ahora volvé a tu casa que tengo cosas que hacer –habló él, cortante.

-¿M-me estás echando? –mirándolo, sorprendida.

-Si. Nos vemos mañana para concretar la apuesta. Chau.

Caminó hasta la entrada de su casa y abrió la puerta. En su rostro ya no se veía esa gran sonrisa que tenía siempre. En cambio, se lo veía serio, distante. Casi sin verlo, la pelirrosa caminó hasta él. Seguía sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo, aunque no tenía el valor ni para pedirle perdón. Se detuvo frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Hasta mañana, Naruto.

-Chau ttebayo –sin mirarla.

Bajando la vista, siguió con su camino hasta salir de la casa. Al hacerlo, el rubio cerró la puerta. La ojiverde miró tras de sí y, dando un pesado suspiro, se encaminó hasta su casa. Del otro lado, el Uzumaki había apoyado su espalda contra la puerta. Con la mirada perdida en el vacío se desplomó allí. De sus zafiros celestes comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Éstas caían copiosas sobre sus mejillas. Encogió su cuerpo, doblando las rodillas y apoyando su cabeza en ellas. Se abrazó por las piernas, a la vez que se oían sus sollozos.

_"¿Por qué?... ¿Qué hice para merecer este sufrimiento?"_ pensaba, llorando descontroladamente. _"Yo… yo la quería de verdad… nunca, nunca volveré a enamorarme"._ Sus rodillas estaban humedecidas por el llanto, sus ojos enrojecidos su corazón destrozado. Nuevamente solo, como siempre lo había estado. No tenía nadie quien lo acompañara en momentos difíciles como ese. Necesitaba de su amigo… su mejor amigo… ese que era parte de esa absurda apuesta…

* * *

**Y? Y? Les gustó? Por favor *de rodillas* les gustaría dejarme algún review?? Sino me van a hacer llorar *sniff* Please! Reviews para la tonta autora xD **

**Espero verlos por acá! Nos leemos! Besitos de chocolate~!**


	2. La transformación de Naruto

Holaa!^^ Gracias por sus lindos reviews!! Bueno, quería contarles que el sábado pasado fue mi cumple. Perdonen que no pude subir antes la conti. Pero acá está!^^ Bueno, aclaraciones: Ustedes sabían que Naruto iba conquistar a Sasuke con el Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy no Jutsu), no? Pero lo que tienen que saber es que esto NO es un SasuNaruko, eh? Se van a ir dando cuenta a lo largo de la historia. No me maten, si? Ahora ya no les quito su tiempo^^. Que la disfruten!!

* * *

Capítulo 2 ~ Sueños prohibidos. La transformación de Naruto

-Sasuke… Sasuke…

Escuchaba una voz lejana que lo llamaba. Eso lo hizo reaccionar. Solo oscuridad había a su alrededor. Miró hacia todos lados buscándola, tratando de descifrar quién era. Aquella voz resonaba como un eco, era suave, delicada. De repente un pequeño rayo de luz se abrió en su camino. Intrigado, el azabache caminó hasta allí. Parecía una puerta entreabierta. La voz que lo llamaba pudo escucharse más claramente a medida que se acercaba. Cayó en cuenta que ésta provenía desde ese lugar.

Decidió asomarse para ver quién era la persona que pronunciaba su nombre. La imagen que vio a continuación lo dejó paralizado. El que lo llamaba no era otro que Naruto, pero esa no era la razón por la cual se había sorprendido. El problema era en qué situación se encontraba dicho rubio. Él estaba sobre la cama del azabache, solamente vestido con su camperita naranja y azul con el cierre abierto. Si, debajo de eso se podía ver toda su piel al descubierto. Estaba acostado con las piernas abiertas, mientras acariciaba su miembro lentamente.

-Sasuke… ah… -decía, frotando su virilidad poco a poco.

El ojinegro solo se limitó a observar sin poder creer lo que veía. _"¿Está diciendo… mi nombre?... Eso quiere decir que… ¿Lo está haciendo pensando en mí?" _decía para sí el moreno. El rubio aumentaba la velocidad, mientras su rostro enrojecía. Los sonidos que salían de su boca eran cada vez más altos, acompañados de una expresión cada vez más lujuriosa. Sasuke no podía apartar la vista de él, no sabía por qué pero verlo de esa manera estaba logrando cautivarlo.

En un momento, el ojiazul volteó la vista hacia la puerta justo donde el Uchiha se encontraba. Él sentía como lo miraba a los ojos, sin parar de gemir. Continuaba masturbándose y mirándolo fijamente con sus brillantes ojos celestes, sin que el azabache hiciera algo por evitarlo. _"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo? No actúes como un idiota, Sasuke"_ se decía el pelinegro.

-Sasuke… te necesito… vení –lo escuchó decir, con la voz entrecortada.

La fricción de sus manos aumentaba, su respiración agitada se oía cada vez más fuerte. El moreno estaba presenciando todo eso sin poder creerlo. De pronto sintió como un bulto crecía entre sus piernas. _"¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Me excité de solo mirar al dobe ese?". _Inmóvil como estuvo desde el principio, vio y escuchó como Naruto llegaba al orgasmo, como su esencia descendía por sus pequeñas manos, salpicando sus propias sábanas.

Sin poder contenerse más, abrió la puerta de aquella habitación y entró. Casi involuntariamente caminó hasta la cama en donde estaba el kitsune, recuperando el aliento. Se paró frente a él sin apartarle la vista, mientras el rubio seguía con las piernas abiertas frente al ojinegro. El de cabellos dorados los observaba fijamente, con una expresión que jamás había tenido.

-Vamos, Sasuke. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, metemela por favor –pasándose la lengua por los labios.

-Naruto –tragando saliva, mientras aparecían carteles a su alrededor que decían "¡Pervertido!" señalándolo.

En el momento en que pensaba lanzarse encima del rubio como un león hambriento sobre su presa, la imagen empezó a difuminarse. Mientras abría sus ojos, las cosas empezaban a tomar forma. Parpadeó varias veces y notó que eso era un sueño. Un simple sueño. Anonadado se sentó en la cama, con la mirada perdida. _"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso estoy loco?"_. No podía creer haber soñado una cosa semejante. _"El usuratonkachi… haciendo __eso__ y yo ¡Tratando de hacerle __eso__!"_.

Aunque no quería aceptar que había imaginado esa escena subconscientemente, su cuerpo demostraba lo contrario. Levantó las sábanas que lo cubrían y lo comprobó. _"Se, se, se, se… ¡¿Se me paró?!"_. Sacudió su cabeza como queriendo quitar todos esos pensamientos de su mente. Era inútil, el problema que tenía entre las piernas no se iba a ir así como así. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y caminó hasta el baño, tratando de no pensar en nada.

Abrió la canilla de la ducha con agua fría… más bien helada. Se desnudó rápidamente y se metió en la bañera. Mientras las gotas de agua caían sobre su cabeza recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, intentaba calmarse por todos los medios. Su pálida piel se erizó debido al frío, sus cabellos empapados caían sobre sus finas facciones, sus ojos profundos estaban cerrados. Cuando supo que el agua fresca había logrado calmar sus instintos, decidió salir. Cerró la canilla y abrió la cortina. Tomando una toalla, se miró al espejo.

Mientras secaba sus cabellos azabaches, miraba sin mirar su reflejo. Colocó la toalla alrededor de su cintura y se encaminó hasta su cuarto nuevamente. Se puso a buscar su ropa para salir a la calle súper sexy, como siempre, al tiempo que pensaba _"Jamás me podría fijar en Naruto, no se como pude soñar algo tan terrible como eso"._

En la casa del Uzumaki… El despertador estaba sonando hacía rato, pero el rubio seguía soñando con los angelitos. Roncaba sin preocupación, hasta que escuchó un ruido. De tanto sonar y vibrar, el despertador se había caído de su mesita de luz, yendo a parar al suelo. Debido al golpe, el ojiazul dio un salto, a lo que perdió el equilibrio y terminó en el piso. *xD*

Adormilado como estaba, se tomó la cabeza con la mano por el palo que se había pegado. Al levantarse, miró el despertador hecho pedazos en el suelo. Dando un pesado suspiro, se quitó su infantil gorrito para dormir y se encaminó hasta el baño como un zombie. Se lavó la cara y, al secarse con la toalla, se miró en el espejo. Al instante recordó las palabras del día anterior: "Entonces apostemos. A que yo en tres días consigo que Sasuke se enamore de mí y me de un beso dattebayo". Debía cumplir sus palabras como un Ninja, él siempre cumplía lo que prometía por más duro que fuera. [Palabras de la autora: Nótese la diferencia entre "el despertar" de Sasuke y el de Naruto xD]

Esta sería una extraña misión… conquistar a un Uchiha. Todo por un arranque que tuvo en el momento, siempre terminaba hablando de más cuando se enojaba. _"Bueno. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora habrá que cumplir",_ pensó. Con todo el sueño que tenía, decidió tomar una ducha rápida. Al salir del baño, supo que ya era tiempo. Se posicionó para hacer _ese _jutsu, concentrándose y cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Oiroke no Jutsu!

En medio de todo el humo color blancuzco que había generado, apareció… ella [sin la música, sin la música xD]. Sus dorados cabellos se habían vuelto más largos, su cuerpo había cambiado totalmente. Su voz ya no era estridente y chillona, sino que se volvió suave y delicada. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, lo único que no había cambiado en él eran sus brillantes ojos celestes y su enorme y hermosa sonrisa. Lanzó una característica risita zorruna y se dirigió a su armario para buscar qué ponerse.

Se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que le quedara bien. _"Claro, con razón cierre de mi campera no me cierra en la parte de arriba… ¡Ahora tengo pechos!"_. No se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir a la casa de su amiga, no tenía otra a quién pedirle ayuda. Se ató el cabello con dos lazos a los costados, se puso sus sandalias azules y salió de la casa. Los shinobis de Konoha no podían creer lo que veían. Naruto no lo notaba, pero todos los hombres _la_ miraban devorándola con los ojos. Es que, a pesar de que caminara como un chico y se vistiera como tal, era hermosa. Además que su diminuta campera y pantalones ajustados en la cintura podrían matar a cualquiera.

Él siguió su camino sin percatarse de esas miradas pervertidas, hasta aquella casa. Con una gran sonrisa, tocó la puerta emocionado. Al oír esos golpes, la pelirrosa se dirigió hasta la entrada. Abrió la puerta despreocupada, pero lo que vio a continuación la dejó perpleja.

-Good morning, Sakura-chan –de lo más contento.

-¿¿Na-ru-to??

_"¿Ese es él?... es, es… hermosa"_ dijo para sí la Haruno, aun sorprendida. Nunca había visto al rubio de esa manera tan diferente, al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa, sus ojos y sus marquitas en las mejillas revelaban su verdadera identidad. Lo dejó pasar a su casa y cerró la puerta, algo molesta._ "Aun así no va a poder contra mí"_, pensó.

-¿A qué viniste, Naruto?

-Es que… jeje… ya viste como me queda esta ropa… Entonces quería preguntarte si no tenías algo para prestarme dattebayo.

-¿Y por qué tendría que prestarte? ¡Arreglate solo! –cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Por favor! –pidiendo de rodillas- No tengo a quién pedirle, vos sos la única que sabe sobre esto. Además si me ve así, Sasuke no tardará en darse cuenta que soy yo.

La pelirrosa recapacitó, pensó en todo lo malo que le había hecho a Naruto, todos los golpes y palabras hirientes. Decidió apiadarse de su situación y, dando un pesado suspiro, le dijo…

-Está bien. Te ayudo. Acompañame.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Para sorpresa del rubio, todo allí era color rosa. En distintas gamas; fucsia, chicle, rosa claro, oscuro. Tanto que ya dañaba la vista. Ella empezó a buscar algo en su ropero para prestarle a Naruto, sabía que él no entendía nada de moda, así que tendría que decidirlo sola. Encontró una especie de vestido rojo, pero ese no podía ser… era idéntico al que siempre llevaba ella y, además, le iba a quedar demasiado abierto, debido a que su busto era mayor que el de ella. _"Hasta esa suerte tiene este baka"._

Siguió buscando, mientras el ojiazul se sentaba en su cama a mirar el techo. Sin que él se diera cuenta, la vio venir con una enorme cantidad de prendas. Ella las arrojó en la cama, mientras el rubio la observaba como sin entender.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Sakura-chan? –preguntó, intrigado.

-Esto es todo lo que te tenés que probar para ver qué es lo que mejor te queda.

-¿¿Qué?? Yo me pongo lo primero que encuentro y ya está.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! La belleza duele, Naruto, ahora te la aguantás.

Así estuvieron un buen rato mientras el de ojos azules se probaba toda esa pila de ropa. Una pollera blanca con una camisa a cuadros… no. Una remera fucsia y unos jeans… tampoco. Un vestido largo y negro… menos. En el momento en que estaba a punto de tirarse por la ventana para que lo dejara en paz de una vez, encontró lo que buscaba. La Haruno le entregó un vestido color naranja por encima de las rodillas y sin mangas, justo el color que más iba con él. Fue directo al baño, se lo colocó y volvió devuelta hasta ella para escuchar su opinión.

-¿Qué te parece éste dattebayo? –dijo, agotado.

-¡¡Kya!! Es perfecto, Naruto –sonriendo- Te queda divino.

-Uff… menos mal –exhalando pesadamente- Ah… me siento tan raro vestido así.

-Extraña, extraña –lo corrigió la de cabellos rosados- Acordate que ahora sos una chica.. ¡Ah! Y en los pies no podés llevar esas sandalias de gennin.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Porque lo digo yo! Vení, probate estos zapatos.

Le ofreció unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos –para que no se mate^^- del mismo color que el vestido. Se preguntarán que hacía Sakura con ropa de ese color, si no le combina con el cabello. Los había comprado para una fiesta, pero al final no los había usado nunca porque, efectivamente, no iba con ella. Con dificultad el de cabellos dorados se los puso y caminó un poco con ellos. A pesar que eran incómodos debía hacer el esfuerzo por lo de la apuesta.

-¡Bien! –contenta, olvidando el propósito de lo que estaba haciendo- Ahora necesito maquillarte.

-¡No, Sakura-chan! –ya sin fuerzas.

-¡Dejá de quejarte por todo! Si Sasuke-kun te ve esas marcas en la cara se va a dar cuenta enseguida de quién sos.

Lo llevó hasta donde tenía un gran espejo y una mesa repleta de make-up. Le indicó que se sentara en la silla y comenzó su trabajo. Logró cubrir esas marquitas, alargar sus pestañas y pintarle los labios con un líquido brillante. Al terminar, el Uzumaki se miró en el espejo. Se sorprendió al verse de esa manera, ni el mismo se reconocía. Sakura prosiguió a peinarlo como se debe, ya que él solo recogió su cabello rápidamente para salir.

Cepilló los suaves cabellos, los separó en dos y decidió armar las dos colas de caballo. Las ató con dos lazos del mismo color que el vestido y los zapatos. El resultado fue brillante. Realmente no era el mismo. La ojiverde había logrado que se viera aun más _linda._ El ojiazul por fin pudo descansar de la moda y los cosméticos, relajándose unos momentos en su asiento.

A penas si pudo tranquilizarse por un rato, debido a que recordó la razón por la que hacía todo eso . Se levantó de su asiento como un resorte y tomó del brazo a Sakura, sacándola a rastras de su casa. _"¡Demonios! En verdad se ve bonita"_ pensaba con bronca mientras lo seguía. Naruto caminaba a paso firme con los tacones, intentando no caerse. Sakura solo caminaba tras él, arrepintiéndose de haberlo ayudado.

Llegaron a una de las calles principales de Konoha, esa que estaba llena de negocios con muchas personas alrededor. Pararon al lado de un arbusto, en donde no estorbaban el paso a la gente. Los jóvenes de la villa volteaban a ver a las dos chicas que estaban allí esperando a que el azabache pasara por ese lugar. Aunque solo una de ellas llamaba la atención… [Esa es Naruko, si señor!!]

-¿Estás segura de que Sasuke va a venir?

-Si. Todos los sábados viene solo por este lugar a esta hora aproximadamente.

-Wow. ¿Tanta obsesión tenés por él que lo seguís a todos lados?

-¡Callate, baka! –golpeándole la cabeza.

-¡Au! –sobándose- Allá viene, ¡Escondete, Sakura-chan dattebayo!

Justamente, ambos pudieron divisar al ojinegro. Sakura saltó detrás de los arbustos. Al cabo de unos segundos pensó _"¿Y ahora por qué rehago caso a este tonto?" _con una gran gota en la cabeza. El Uchiha venía caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Se lo veía pensativo, aun así él siempre tenía que verse como el más _cool_.Naruto no supo qué hacer, solo lo miró, inmóvil. En un momento el pelinegro levantó la vista, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, zafiros y amatistas chocaron al unísono. Ninguno de los dos pudo apartar sus ojos del otro.

* * *

Merece un review? Vamos, no sean malos! (ojitos). Nos vemos en la conti si ustedes me ayudan! Bye Bye~!


	3. Uzumaki Naoko

Holaa! Aquí de nuevo!^^ Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me motivan a seguir! Personalmente me divertí mucho escribiendo este capi. Acá comienza la conquista de nuestro rubio. Espero que se diviertan tanto como yo al escribirlo. Que lo disfruten!!^^

Aclaraciones : _IN = Inner Naruto_

* * *

Capítulo 3 ~ Uzumaki Naoko. Los enredos en una primera cita

Naruto sonrió al sentir esos ojos negros clavados en él. _"caíste, Sasu-chan~". _Detrás del arbusto, Sakura apretaba los dientes para no salir de allí y darle un golpe al rubio que lo dejara con la cabeza clavada en el suelo. _"¡Argh! ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun la mira de esa manera? ¡Cuando agarre a Naruto voy a hacer la masacre de Texas!"_. Decidido, el de los ojos celestes caminó en dirección al pelinegro, quien estaba bastante más lejos. Él seguía mirándolo como al principio, siguiendo por la misma senda.

El rubio caminaba de la forma más sexy posible… o lo que le permitían los zapatos. Todo iba bien hasta que, por mala suerte, había una piedra en el camino. El ojiazul se tropezó con ella, sus pies se enredaron y cayó de cara al piso. La pelirrosa, que había sacado unos binoculares de quién sabe donde, festejaba tras las plantas. _"A pesar de su apariencia, Naruto siempre va a ser el mismo baka" _pensaba.

-¡Kuso! –se quejó, mientras se frotaba la frente.

Sorpresivamente, vio que unos pies se paraban frente a él. Aun en el suelo, levantó la vista por el cuerpo de esa persona. Al llegar a su rostro, cayó en cuenta de que esa persona era el mismísimo Uchiha. Éste le tendió una mano, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. El de ojos celestes la tomó y por fin pudo pararse aunque con dificultad.

*De aquí en más Naruto va a ser "ella" para no crear más confusiones de las que ya deben tener^^*

-¿Es-estás bien? –preguntó el azabache, algo nervioso.

-Si, gracias –contestó _la_ Uzumaki, sonriente.

-…

-…

-…

-Bueno, tengo que irme –dijo la rubia, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Intentó voltear, fingiendo marcharse. Como lo esperaba, el ojinegro la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola._ "¿Desde cuando Naruto es tan inteligente?"_ pensaba Sakura, escondida.

-No… esperá. No me has dicho tu nombre.

-¿Mi nombre¿ - _Inner Naruto: Pensá, teme, pensá_- Naoko, ¿y el tuyo?

-Sasuke.

-¡Mucho gusto datte…! –_IN: ¡Si seré baka! Casi arruino todo._ Dándole un apretón de manos.

-¿Cómo?

-No, nada –apretándole más fuerte la mano.

-Entonces, Naoko… yo me preguntaba si –mientras le temblaba un ojo y sus mejillas tomaban color rosado- quisieras… salir a pasear… conmigo.

-Mm… no sé –jugando con su cabello- Te acabo de conocer y ya me estás haciendo proposiciones…

-¿¿Qué?? –con los ojos bien abiertos y cara de "WTF?".

-¡Jeje! Es una broma –dándole una palmada en la espalda que por poco y lo manda al suelo- Si, claro, Sasuke.

Regla Nº 1: A un Uchiha no le gustan las bromas cuando se trata de una invitación.

Después de aquel incidente, los chicos decidieron ir a pasear por Konoha. Beneficiándose de que el pelinegro la había invitado, Naruto pensaba aprovecharse de la situación. Iban caminando tranquilamente, sobre todo la rubia, porque ya no quería volver a caerse de una forma tan ridícula. Por otra parte, había una persona que no quería dejar de espiarlos ni por un segundo…

Sakura caminaba tras ellos en puntitas de pie para no ser oída. Al estilo de las películas de guerra, se había camuflado con ropa militar, la cara pintada de verde y estaba cubierta por hojas. Llevaba los binoculares en la mano por las dudas de que se alejaran de su alcance.

-Oe, Naoko –al ver que ni lo escuchaba- Naoko… -seguía sin verlo- ¡Vos!

-Eh, ¡Si! –sobresaltada. _IN: Ahora te llamás Naoko, teme._

-¿Sos de esta aldea? No te he visto nunca por acá.

-Em… es que… yo vivo en… La villa oculta de la banana –IN: Cómo zafé…

-¿La villa oculta de la banana? –entre confundido y sorprendido- ¿Y eso donde queda?

-Etto… queda por allá –señalando- luego doblás a la izquierda, hacés tres cuadras, doblás a la derecha, caminás en zig-zag y hacés cinco pasos más –explicaba.

-Ah… -había seguido con la mirada todos los movimientos de sus manos y se había mareado- ¿Viniste acá por una misión o no sos shinobi?

-No, no lo soy. Vine porque… mi abuelo me mandó a que le llevara sus medicamentos, está muy enfermo –_IN: Sos un genio, Naruto._

-Oh… lo siento mucho.

En realidad Sasuke estaba muy confundido por su actitud. Era un poco extraña, pero algo en ella la hacía especial. Lo más raro es que tardara en pensar para responder cosas tan simples como esas… De repente se oyó un ruido. El estómago de Naruto gruñó, no había comido nada durante todo el día. Esto hizo que las mejillas de la ojiazul tomaran un color carmín. Al ver esto, el pelinegro decidió actuar como un caballero.

-Tenés hambre, ¿verdad?

-Si… -sin poder ocultarlo.

-Yo también. ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Yo invito –con la seriedad de siempre.

La Uzumaki pensó _"Esta es mi oportunidad. Voy a aprovecharme de él… jeje"_. No podía pedir ramen, era muy temprano para eso y además era muy obvio. Miró todas las tiendas a su alrededor, buscando algo comestible. Cuando la encontró, dio un salto y se aferró al brazo del ojinegro, sonriendo.

-¡Sasuke! Quiero helado.

-E-está bien –nervioso, debido a como lo había abrazado la chica.

Lo llevó arrastrando hasta la heladería. Naruto miraba todos los gustos que había, mientras se moría por probarlos todos. Luego observó la cartelera de los precios, estaban bastante caros pero como era una invitación… _"Voy a vengarme de todas las veces que me dijo usuratonkachi, dobe, baka y otras cosas más"._

-Sasuke… quiero ese de allá –señalando uno de los de mayor precio.

-Pero –revisando su billetera- Si compro ese, ya no me alcanzará para otro…

-Es mucho para mí sola –apiadándose de él- Elegí un gusto, yo elijo otro y comemos los dos del mismo –con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El dueño del sharingan solo asintió y le compró el dichoso helado a la blonda. Ella agradeció y ambos se sentaron dentro del local a comerlo. Mientras disfrutaba de la golosina, la ojiazul observó que Sasuke ni siquiera lo había probado. Se lo veía bastante pensativo, casi ausente. Ella ya llevaba casi la mitad pero al final no quería aprovecharse de él tan cruelmente.

-Ne, ne –con la cucharita en la boca- Si no comés me lo termino todo yo, ¿eh?

-Ah, si –tomando la suya.

-¿Te pasa algo, Sasuke?

-No, nada –dando un suspiro- Solo estaba recordando a mi tonto mejor amigo.

-¿Tonto? ¿Por qué pensás así de él? –_IN: ¡Ya te voy a dar tu merecido dattebayo! *lanzando puñetazos*._

-Por nada, mejor no hablemos de él –llevándose la cuchara a la boca.

A la rubia eso le había molestado pero, por supuesto, no podía decir nada. En verdad ése hablaba mal de él hasta con gente que recién conocía. Volvió a mirarlo a la cara con algo de enojo. Pero su expresión cambió al ver que en su nariz había quedado un poco de crema del helado. Comenzó a reír, aunque quisiera ocultarlo, notoriamente.

-¿De qué te reís? –arqueando una ceja.

-De tu cara –sin parar de reír.

-¡¿Qué tiene mi cara?! –desesperado, buscando un espejo o algo en qué reflejarse

Regla Nº 2: A un Uchiha no le gustan las bromas cuando se trata de su persona o de su aspecto físico.

-Parecés un payaso. Dejá que yo lo arreglo –_IN: No tenía idea de que fuese creído a tal extremo dattebayo…_

Con su dedo índice, la ojiazul quitó la mancha en la nariz del moreno. Llevó ese dedo a su boca y lo lamió en forma infantil, guiñándole el ojo al Uchiha. Éste nuevamente se había perdido en sus zafiros azules, sonrojándose por la actitud inocente de la Uzumaki.

-Ya está, volviste a ser el chico guapo de siempre –mirando el bote en donde alguna vez hubo helado- ¡Uy! Se terminó…

-Hm, no te preocupes –sonrisa al estilo Sasuke.

De un salto, la de ojos celestes se levantó de su asiento. Necesitaba bajar todo lo que había comido. Ante la mirada atónita del de cabellos negros, que no podía creer que una chica así se había devorado todo eso, ella lanzó una risita zorruna. Lo tomó de la mano, obligándolo a levantarse, y emprendieron su camino. El moreno seguía con su seriedad, tal vez estaría pensando en su "inmaculado" sueño, o en dónde se encontraban Naruto y Sakura, en su venganza o en alguna de las tonterías que Sasuke siempre tiene en su cabeza.

La de cabellos dorados marchaba sin preocupación con el ojinegro a cuestas. Iba distraída, sin pensar en nada y casi sin fijarse por donde iba. De pronto, sintió como se chocaba contra alguien. Eso le hizo dar unos pasos para atrás. Temperamental como era, estaba decidida a golpear al idiota que se cruzó en su camino.

-¡Kuso! ¡¿Por qué no te fijás por donde caminás, teme?! –sacando chispitas de los ojos.

-Eso mismo digo yo –dijo pausadamente un chico con el cabello castaño atado, manos en los bolsillos y ojos cansados.

-Shikamaru…

-¿Lo conocés? –preguntó asombrado el moreno.

-No… digo si. Es que… -_IN: ¿Cómo lo arreglo ahora dattebayo?_- Él es el amigo de un amigo de la prima de mi tío.

-¿Ah? –preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-Bueno… Yo no creo conocerte, pero puede que me haya olvidado-expresó el Nara, con los "ánimos" de siempre- Tu novia será muy linda, Sasuke. Pero toda su belleza equivale a lo grosera que es.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –mientras agitaba sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Novia? –susurró el Uchiha casi para sí.

La Uzumaki y el dueño del sharingan se miraron, inexpresivos. Bajaron la vista al mismo tiempo y ambos se percataron de que estaban tomados de la mano. Se sonrojaron y ella decidió soltarse. Ambos se despidieron del manipulador de las sombras y siguieron caminando sin hablar. _"¿Cómo pude tomarlo de la mano sin siquiera darme cuenta?... Bueno, si esto ayuda a lo de la apuesta…"_

Mientras, la de cabellos rosados –que en ese momento estaban marrones debido a la tierra del piso desde donde espiaba- no dejaba de mirarlos. _"¿Qué? Sasuke-kun no solo la invitó a pasear… sino que ¡la tomó de la mano!... sniff… ¿Por qué a ella si y a mi no?"_ pensaba con envidia la Haruno.

A medida que avanzaban, se alejaban del centro comercial cada vez más. Yendo por un camino más desértico pero rodeado de naturaleza, se podía ver algunos Ninja entrenando. Al ver pasar a Naruto, todos abandonaban lo que estaban haciendo para admirar su belleza, sin percatarse de la presencia del moreno. Se lo veía furioso, rodeado de un aura oscura y con una vena en la frente a punto de estallar. La rubia lo miró disimuladamente y soltó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. _"¡Soy el mejor! Se puso celoso… jeje"._

Caminando en dirección contraria a ellos, venía un conocido shinobi de la hoja. Con un abrigo color gris, el cual no se lo quitaba ni que hiciera 50º C de calor –al igual que el Uzumaki-, dos marcas rojas en el rostro y su característico sabueso, se acercaba a paso lento. Con una mirada menos sana que el sueño de nuestro moreno, recorrió a la ojiazul al pasar por su lado.

-Oe, Sasuke. ¿No vas a presentarme a esta belleza? –dijo, haciéndose el galán.

-¿Y desde cuando somos amigos vos y yo? –inquirió el Uchiha.

-Sabía que me ibas a contestar algo así –tomando de la mano a Naruto- Hola. Me llamo Inuzuka Kiba. ¿Y vos?

-Naoko –_IN: Si no me soltás la mano te la corto._ Sonrisa falsa.

-Mucho gusto, Naoko –besándola [la mano xD]- ¿Sabés que mi perro Akamaru es Ninja? ¿Querés que te enseñe lo que…

-Bueno, ya te presentaste. Te podés ir –lo amenazó el pelinegro, con una mirada fulminante.

Ojos electrizantes y chispeantes hacían que el ambiente se pusiera tenso. La de cabellos dorados miraba a uno y a otro en medio de rayos y centellas que se paseaban por el aire, sin saber qué hacer. El chico de fuerza salvaje decidió controlarse para no causar la guerra de Troya versión Konoha. Se despidió de "la chica nueva", ignorando al de cabellos negros que hasta le había despertado el sharingan debido a sus celos. Lanzó un característico "hmp" y siguió su camino, con las manos en los bolsillos. Al verlo, la de ojos celestes decidió seguirlo.

-Naoko ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-Mm… Etto… -mirando en todas direcciones- ¡Ya sé! Vallamos por allá, tengo ganas de ver el atardecer.

Naruto estaba sorprendida por la actitud despreocupada y sincera del chico. _"No parece el mismo amargado de siempre"_. Ella tomó la delantera corriendo hacia donde el pasto y los árboles cubrían los alrededores. Él solo la seguía tranquilamente. En un momento se detuvo, tenía ganas de bromear un poco. _"Voy a comprobar a qué le tenés miedo, Sasu-chan"._ Al ver esto, el dueño del sharingan se acercó un poco más a ella, algo intrigado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Sasuke! ¡Hay una rata! –señalando y fingiendo susto.

-¡¡Ah!!

Sorpresivamente, el Uchiha saltó encima de ella, a lo que la blonda lo tomó entre sus brazos. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, aferrado al cuello de la de ojos celestes, quien aun lo sostenía con una graaan gota en su frente. Ella rió y tuvo que decirle que solo era un chiste. El pelinegro se bajó sonrojado, dedicándole una mirada matadora a la chica que no contenía la risa. Al verlo así, decidió parar… sabía de lo que él era capaz.

Regla Nº 3: A un Uchiha no le gustan las bromas.

Olvidaron el pasado incidente y, mientras el de cabellos azabache revisaba bien que no hubiese ningún roedor en su camino. La de cabellos dorados se sentó en el pasto. Al frente podía verse un lago, con el sol que estaba a punto de ponerse. De una vez por todas, el ojinegro dejó de revisar todo como un obsesivo y se sentó a su lado. Los colores del cielo se habían tornado rojizos, sin una nube cubriéndolo. Ambos lo miraban en silencio, disfrutando de lo tranquilo del paisaje.

-Mirá, Sasuke. Es tan… -_IN: ¡Gyaaa! ¡Naruto, no pienses como una niña! _

-Tan… ¿romántico? –terminó la frase, mirándola como una sonrisa.

-S-si, eso… jeje –nerviosa.

Se hizo un momento de silencio, mientras seguían observando el horizonte. _"Esa sonrisa… ¿Por qué me siento así?"_ pensaba Naruto.

-Ne, Sasuke.

-¿Hm?

-Vos… ¿Creés en el amor a primera vista? –tímidamente.

-La verdad no. Para mí, una persona se enamora de lo que es la otra, no lo que se ve superficialmente.

-Ya veo… -_IN: Si serás ¡¡¡TEME!!!_

-¿Vos creés? –clavando sus ojos profundos en ella.

-¿Yo? –sonrojada- Em… todavía no me pasó… jeje –_IN: No, queda como si él no significara nada_- Quiero decir… con solo ver una vez a alguien no podés estar tan seguro…

-Eso es verdad –sonrisa sincera.

La Uzumaki había apoyado una mano en el pasto para sostenerse. El azabache movió su mano, haciendo que quedara justo encima de la de ella, sin querer. En un acto reflejo, ambos las movieron de ese lugar. Las mejillas de los dos se encendieron, haciendo que miraran hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, voy a tener que irme. Tengo que regresar antes que oscurezca –dijo la rubia, levantándose del suelo.

-Te acompaño –contestó el Uchiha, poniéndose de pie.

-No, no te molestes. Voy a estar bien –con una sonrisa. _"Si me acompaña, sabrá que soy yo"._

-¿Segura?

-Si, la pasé muy bien hoy.

-Yo también.

Él se acercó a la ojiazul, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. La de cabellos dorados estaba sorprendida, nunca había sentido los labios de Sasuke así.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? –preguntó el chico.

-¡Si, claro! –sonriente.

-Está bien. Nos encontramos en el mismo lugar que hoy, ¿dale?

-Dale. Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke.

-Nos vemos, Naoko.

Así, la rubia corrió por el verde pasto hasta llegar al camino por donde habían llegado. Volteó y agitó su mano, saludando al Uchiha. Él solo levantó su mano, con esa característica sonrisa suya. La chica siguió su camino hasta perderse de vista. Al despedirse del moreno, una ola de pensamientos borró esa sonrisa de su rostro. ¿Estaba bien hacerle eso a Sasuke? ¿Crearle falsas ilusiones? ¿Y si él se enamoraba de verdad de una chica que no existe? ¿Y si Naruto… terminaba amando al pelinegro?

Caminaba hacia su casa a paso lento, mientras parecía que su mente no estaba en este mundo. ¿Acaso esa apuesta que había pactado con la Haruno era tan importante? Tal vez esto tenía un propósito oculto en el subconsciente del Uzumaki.

* * *

Y? Les gustó? Algún review para esta autora desesperada? xD

Neko Shun: Dejá de acosar a los lectores, vos!

No le hagan caso a ese gato ¬¬ Nos leemos en la próxima!

Sayo~! =^.^=


	4. Locuras en el parque de diversiones

_Holaaa! Aquí otra vez! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Otro capi, sin mucho para decir. Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

Capítulo 4 ~ Locuras en el parque de diversiones. ¿Sasuke es agresivo?

Ya era la mañana del otro día. Otro muy especial para este chico. Ya se había levantado de la cama, se había lavado los dientes y había cepillado su cabello azabache. Estaba distinto, desde que se despertó una linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Se dirigió hasta su habitación en busca de ropa. Pensaba vestirse bien ese día, no con la ropa de shinobi.

Tarareando una bella canción caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando y buscando. Por fin logró encontrar algo que no fuese lo mismo de siempre. Unos jeans negros que no había usado nunca y una remera blanca libre del símbolo de su clan. _"Perfecto"_ dijo para sí. Tomó las prendas y se las colocó. Se perfumó y fue hasta el espejo para mirarse por última vez.

En el momento en que se decidió a salir de su casa, escuchó que alguien golpeaba su puerta. _"¿Naoko?...Pero si no sabe donde vivo"_. Intrigado fue hasta la entrada para ver quién era. Al abrir, descubrió que si era una rubia, pero definitivamente no era la que él esperaba.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun –ojitos brillantes- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Que bien te ves!

-Ino, ¿Qué querés? –decepcionado.

-Ay, que manera de recibir a una invitada…

-Me gustaría saber quién te invitó –dando un pesado suspiro- No tengo todo el día, debo irme.

-Esperá. Yo solo quería saber si… es verdad que estás saliendo con una chica.

-Si, es verdad –cortante.

-Que extraño…

-¿Por qué lo decís?

-No, no… por nada –risita nerviosa- Nos vemos más tarde, ¡Yane!

Mientras la chica se iba caminando de lo más tranquila, el Uchiha reflexionaba sobre sus palabras. _"¿Qué tiene de raro que yo salga con una chica?"_. Sin darle demasiada importancia, salió de su casa y cerró la puerta con llave. Avanzaba bastante rápido, aunque no quisiera mostrar su emoción. La realidad era que estaba contento de verla, quería verla. Aun así, no le vendría mal transmitir a su cara algo de la emoción que sentía…

Caminando por la vereda, podía ver muchos conocidos de la academia por esos lados. El día estaba precioso, por eso todos querían salir a divertirse. Al pasar, podía sentir miradas posarse en él y murmullos por todas partes. Estaba intrigado, no entendía por qué se había vuelto el centro de los comentarios de los entrometidos. Entre el bullicio logró oír lo que decían unas chicas: "¿Ese no es Uchiha Sasuke?" "Si, ¿no oíste los rumores? Está saliendo con una chica" "Ah, si. Es raro en él".

Todo ese asunto estaba empezando a molestar al moreno, al punto de que sería capaz de clavarle el chidori en la frente a alguno de esos metiches. Los murmullos no paraban, es más, podía oír lo que la gente hablaba: "¿Qué? ¿Uchiha tiene novia?" "¿No era gay?". Ya no lo soportaba, el próximo que abriera la bocota sería el que iba a recibir toda su ira. Pronto recordó que estaba vestido con su ropa nueva, por lo cual no podía andar a lo bruto matando a todo el mundo por hablar de más. _"Solo por eso… y por Naoko". _Decidió ignorar a esos malhablados y seguir con su camino. Al llegar al lugar de encuentro, se paró allí a esperar a la ojiazul que aun no había llegado.

Por su parte, Naruto estaba recién amanecido en su casa. Desesperado porque llegaba tarde, intentaba lavarse los dientes, la cara y peinarse todo al mismo tiempo. En ese momento era él, todavía no había usado el jutsu de su autoría. En medio de todo su apuro, lo recordó recién cuando se miró al espejo. Con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, se puso en posición y, diciendo las palabras _¡Oiroke no jutsu! _De una forma que ni se entendió, se transformó en Naoko.

Desenredó sus largos cabellos rubios y armó sus dos colas de caballo. Dejó el cepillo de dientes y corrió hasta la cocina para buscar algo qué comer. Sorpresivamente, en la mesa de la cocina alguien había dejado un paquete con una nota. Luego de morder una galletita que había sacado de la alacena, decidió leer lo que decía; "Naruto: te presto esta ropa solo porque yo soy parte de la apuesta y si Sasuke-kun se entera nos asesina a los dos. Sakura". Con una sonrisa de alivio se dispuso a abrirlo y ver qué prendas le había dejado su amiga.

Eran dos conjuntos separados; una remera negra, una pollera fucsia y unos zapatos oscuros. El otro, una camisa blanca, un short de jean azul y unas sandalias que se veían bastante incómodas. Optó por la segunda opción. Se quitó su pijama y se colocó esa ropa a toda velocidad. Mirando bien el paquete, la ojiverde también le había dejado algunos cosméticos. Como pudo, frente al espejo cubrió las marcas en sus mejillas. Se pintó los labios con algo de dificultad debido a su nerviosismo e impaciencia. _"Tengo suerte de que sea solo brillo… sino parecería un payaso"._

A la hora de ponerse esas incómodas sandalias plateadas con taco aguja, supo que con eso no podría dar un paso sin irse de boca al suelo. _"Lo siento, Sakura-chan"_. Decidió usar sus sandalias azules de todos los días, así estaría verdaderamente bien. Miró su reloj, ya llevaba media hora de retraso. Con su habilidad Ninja, se encaminó a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde había quedado con Sasuke.

El pelinegro se encontraba apoyado contra una pared, cruzando los brazos. Con todo lo que le había ocurrido esa mañana más esa interminable espera, ya le estaba saliendo humo por las orejas del enojo que tenía. De repente, a lo lejos se veía a alguien correr a tal velocidad que dejaba una nube de polvo a su paso. Antes que se diera cuenta, ya estaba muy cerca. La reconoció al instante, no podía ser otra.

Naruto, al ver al moreno ahí, sonrió emocionada. _"¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte?"_. Una gran alegría surgió de lo profundo de su ser. El ojinegro olvidó todo el enfado que tenía al ver esa sonrisa, la espera valió la pena.

-¡¡Sasuke!! –agitando su mano.

Para su sorpresa, la rubia intentó frenar pero no pudo. Era tal la velocidad que traía que ya no podía parar. Sasuke se dio cuenta de la situación por lo que, a pesar del peligro, decidió posicionarse delante de ella, ateniéndose a las consecuencias. La de cabellos dorados cerró sus ojos, mientras le pedía a Kami-sama que los salvara a ambos. Sintió como su cuerpo chocó contra el del de cabellos negros, haciéndolo dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir el tibio pecho del chico en su mejilla. _"Este perfume… es tan… embriagador"._

Abrió uno de sus ojos celestes y miró hacia arriba. Los brazos del moreno la rodeaban por la espalda, mientras que ella tenía sus dos manos en su pecho. Sasuke miró hacia abajo, clavando sus ojos en los de ella, con una sonrisa. Esto la hizo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. Se separó suavemente de él, avergonzada por la situación que acababa de pasar.

-¡Hola~! –_IN: ¡Seré baka! Se supone que no tengo chakra para correr tan rápido… espero que no se de cuenta…_

-Llegas tarde, Naoko –volviendo a la actitud de siempre.

Regla Nº 4: Un Uchiha no tolera la impuntualidad.

-Es que me quedé dormida –rascándose la cabeza. _IN: Si fuera yo me hubiese golpeado por ser tan "usuratonkachi" como dice él…_

-Ya, no importa. ¿Vamos? –ofreciéndole su brazo.

Ella asintió y lo tomó. Era extraño que el moreno tuviese una actitud tan amable como esa. _"Si es más bestia que el Kyubbi". _A pesar de eso, cada vez que Sasuke le sonreía su corazón latía muy fuerte. No estaba segura o no quería verlo, pero ese pelinegro estaba despertando sentimientos que estaban dormidos en Naruto.

A medida que avanzaban, el Uchiha sentía esas molestas miradas en ellos nuevamente. Estaba harto de ser del que siempre se hablaba en Konoha. _"Que es el hermano de Itachi, que es el único sobreviviente de la tragedia del clan, que es un genio, que tiene novia… ¡Ah! ¡Ya me tienen cansado con los chismes, pedazos de mierda!"._ Decidió ignorar a toda esa bola de inútiles y concentrarse en quien iba a su lado.

Por otra parte, cierta personita seguía con sus tareas de espionaje. Ahora se había inventado una capa similar a la de Akatsuki, pero en vez de nubes rojas tenía corazones rosas por todos lados. Con ella se cubría hasta la nariz, dejando sus ojos verdes al descubierto para poder ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Esta vez había traído unos binoculares de última generación con los que se podía ver hasta una hormiga a 14 Km. de distancia. _"Aunque me salieron carísimos esta fue una buena inversión… no te dejaré salirte con la tuya, Naruto"._

Ella estaba tras unos árboles, los cuales a medida que los otros caminaban, ella se escondía en el más cercano. Una rubia, quien iba muy despreocupada con una canasta de flores en sus manos, logró verla en su escondite. Como la conocía bien, se acercó detrás de ella silenciosamente, pensaba jugarle una broma.

-¡Frentuda! –divertida, abrazándola por el cuello.

-¡Gyaaa! –dando un salto, casi tirando los binoculares al suelo- ¡Ino cerda! Me asustaste.

-¿Qué hacés acá escondida? ¿Y esa capa? ¿Y los binoculares?

-Bueno, ya que sos mi amiga te voy a contar…

Así, sin perder de vista a Naruto y a Sasuke, pelirrosa le explicó todo el asunto de la apuesta a su amiga. Ésta la miraba sin poder creerlo, sobre todo lo de que esa chica rubia fuera en realidad el Uzumaki.

-No lo puedo creer… ¿Cómo es que Sasuke cayó en todo esto?

-Sh… hablá más bajo. Eso es lo que no puedo entender. ¿Qué tiene de especial Naruto?

-No lo sé. Pero lo que sí se es que si los ANBU te ven con esa capa tan extraña te van a arrestar por ser parte de una organización delictiva.

-No es una organización delictiva –con el puño en alto- Es de la justicia, soy la presidenta de Baratsuki -Bara=rosa-: la organización para separar a Sasuke-kun de Naruto. ¿Te querés unir, Ino-chan? –con los ojitos brillantes.

-No, gracias. Tengo que entregar un pedido ahora. Vos seguí con el espionaje y con tu tonta organización de un solo miembro –burlona.

-¡Andate, cerda! Ni en vos puedo confiar.

Dándole una palmada en la cabeza, la Yamanaka se despidió de la de cabellos rosados. La verdad era que había perdido el interés por el Uchiha hacía rato y tampoco quería contribuir con la obsesión de su amiga. Por su lado, la ojiverde siguió con su "trabajo", observando detalladamente los movimientos de esos dos.

-¡Sasuke! Vallamos al parque de diversiones –señalando uno que estaba frente a ellos.

-No sabía que había un lugar así en Konoha –suspirando, ya resignado- Ok. Vallamos.

Naruto sonrió emocionada, aferrándose fuerte al brazo del moreno. Entraron al parque. Era un lugar impresionante, nunca habían visto algo así en la aldea de la hoja. La rubia corría y reía, observando todo a su alrededor. Sasuke estaba de lo más tranquilo, caminaba pausadamente tras ella. La ojiazul se detuvo frente a un puesto en donde vendían algodón de azúcar. Sacó su billetera de ranita pero, al ver que no había nada en ella, se deprimió un poco.

El moreno se acercó a ella y notó la razón de su cambio de actitud. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, a lo que la Uzumaki dio un salto. _"¿Qué está…"._ Su corazón volvió a palpitar rápidamente.

-No tenés dinero, ¿no? –susurró en su oído.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Ojiisan –dirigiéndose al vendedor- ¿Me da un algodón de azúcar?

Así, el dueño del sharingan hizo que Naruto volviese a sonreír. Mientras comía contenta su algodón, ambos se paseaban por los puestos y miraban los juegos que había. Como era de esperarse, ningún desafío podía contra el Uchiha. Lanzar aros, tirar dardos, pescar el sapo [No me pregunten de donde saqué eso xD]. Él era siempre el ganador en todos los juegos de habilidad que se proponía. En cada uno de ellos ganaba algún peluche que, como no eran del todo de su agrado, se los regalaba a la blonda.

Al final terminó con un peluche de cada animal existente en el planeta, eran tantos que ya ni podía moverse y le tapaban la vista. La de cabellos dorados se tambaleaba de un lugar a otro mientras intentaba sostener los regalos, caminar y llevar el algodón de azúcar todo al mismo tiempo.

-Ne, Sasuke –sacando la cabeza entre las suaves telas para poder respirar de nuevo- Te agradezco por tan lindos regalos pero… ya no juegues más, sino no podré ver ni por donde camino.

-¿Encima de que te los regalo te quejás, Naoko? –bastante molesto.

Regla Nº 5: A un Uchiha no le gusta recibir críticas cuando se trata de un obsequio.

Como la ojiazul no paraba de quejarse, el chico decidió buscar un lugar donde dejar los muñecos. Como el señor de seguridad que estaba en la entrada se negó a cuidarlos, el moreno le pidió de una forma muy especial que por favor lo hiciera… lo sacó corriendo con su jutsu de fuego, lanzándole meteoritos made in Uchiha para que aprendiera a obedecer. La Uzumaki simplemente lo miraba correr gritándole grosería y media al pobre hombre que solo hacía su trabajo.

Cuando el señor por fin accedió –para no morir a manos de ese desquiciado-, el pelinegro volvió a la calma habitual. Le perdonó la vida y decidió volver con la chica, quién tenía un trozo de algodón de azúcar en su boca. Lo miraba sorprendida mientras comía su dulce.

-Ahora si –sonrisa de Sasuke.

-Bien –_IN: Yo no sé si consume sustancias extrañas pero cada día está peor ttebayo- _Sasuke, ¿querés algodón de azúcar?

-Mm… está bien.

Ella cortó un poco y le pidió al ojinegro que abriera su boca. Él accedió, aunque un poco avergonzado. Sin querer lamió uno de sus dedos, lo que le dio más vergüenza todavía. Naruto ni siquiera lo notó, seguía sonriendo como siempre. Sin el peso de los tiernos peluches, siguieron su recorrido por el enorme parque. De repente, se toparon con un juego que llamó la atención de la de cabellos dorados.

-¡Mirá! ¡Quiero subirme a éste! –tomándolo del brazo.

Sasuke tragó saliva al ver eso. Era una enorme montaña rusa, llena de vueltas, curvas, caídas desde alturas impresionantes y no se veía demasiado segura. Al lado había un cartel de casi dos metros de largo que decía todas las advertencias y las precauciones que se debían tomar. Aun así, como la ojiazul no tenía ni idea de la dimensión del peligro, jaló del brazo al pelinegro quien no sabía cómo rayos zafarse de la situación.

Lo arrastró hasta adentro, mientras el Uchiha rezaba por su suerte. Se sentaron en los peligrosos asientos y se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad. La de ojos celestes estaba de lo más contenta, a la vez que el dueño del sharingan cerraba sus ojos fuertemente. Empezó el juego. La montaña rusa comenzó a andar a más de 300 Km/h. la blonda gritaba de la emoción, a diferencia de Sasuke, quien se aferraba a su asiento gritando como si lo estuvieran cortando en pedacitos.

Cuando todo terminó, la Uzumaki volvió a mirar al ojinegro para preguntarle si lo había sentido tan fantástico como ella. Al verlo, notó claramente la respuesta. Sus ojos negros estaban desorbitados, tenía el cabello más encrespado que un gato enojado y estaba tan pálido como un papel. _"Oh no… ¿Está vivo?"._

-Sasu… -alcanzó a decir.

-D-debo ir al baño.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo al mejor estilo Ninja al sanitario más cercano. La rubia solo lo siguió para no perderlo de vista. Se quedó con la mirada baja al lado de donde él estaba dejando todo lo que había en su estómago. Se sintió un poco mal por haberlo obligado a subir, no pensaba que sería tan terrible para él [palabras de la autora: en realidad el juego era de lo peor que había, Sasu no era el problema^^]. Luego de unos minutos, él regresó, con un poco más de color en la piel pero aun así bastante mareado.

-¡Sasuke! –preocupada- Perdoname, no debí decirte que subieras. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitás algo? ¿Querés agua?

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Solo me gustaría descansar un poco.

-Disculpame –_IN: Ay éste teme, está al borde del coma y me dice que está bien…_- En verdad me siento muy apenada, ¡soy una tonta! Salgamos de acá, ¿si?

-Si me ayudás a sostenerme en pié…

Regla Nº6: A un Uchiha no le gusta ningún artefacto que no pueda manipular.

La Uzumaki pasó el brazo del moreno alrededor de su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar. Llegaron hasta donde estaba el guardia de seguridad a pedir los peluches. Éste se los dio envueltos en bolsas y todo por miedo a que el chico intentara quemarlo vivo nuevamente. Salieron del parque de diversiones. La de ojos celestes logró convencer al Uchiha de que fueran a su casa, ella no iba a permitir que le pasara algo malo solo por ser obstinado.

Fueron caminando tranquilamente, con calma y sin apuros. Hablaron todo el camino de cosas sin importancia, riendo. Si, Sasuke esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de vez en cuando. Llegaron hasta la vivienda del dueño del sharingan. Él abrió la puerta, ya un poco recuperado, dejando pasar a la chica. _"Wow… la casa de Sasuke es muy bonita… nunca había venido antes"._ La invitó a sentarse en el sofá de la sala, mientras preparaba algo de té.

-¿Estás seguro de que no necesitás ayuda, Sasuke?

-Quedate ahí. Vos sos mi invitada.

Trajo el té para ambos y se sentó al lado de Naruto. Ella le agradeció por todo lo que hizo ese día, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Que linda casa. Es muy amplia y cómoda –dijo, estirándose en el sillón.

-No es tan linda si vivís solo como yo –con la mirada perdida, dando un sorbo al té.

Se hizo un instante de silencio. La ojiazul no sabía como actuar. Ella sabía parte de la historia y conocía el sufrimiento de su amigo, pero no podía decírselo estando en esa forma. Además, quería oírla de los labios de Sasuke, quería ayudarlo.

-¿Necesitás un hombro en qué sostenerte? Yo tengo dos –risita zorruna.

-Hm. ¿Enserio querés escuchar mi historia?

-Quiero ayudarte, Sasuke.

-De acuerdo. ¿Alguna vez sentiste lo que es quedarte completamente sola de un día para otro? ¿Lo que es ver a tus seres queridos cubiertos de sangre y sin vida en tu propio hogar? Eso es lo que yo viví. De un día para otro asesinaron a mis padres, mis tíos, mis abuelos… a todo mi clan. ¿Sabés quién lo hizo? Mi propio hermano mayor. Soy el único sobreviviente de la tragedia del clan Uchiha. Desde ese día he estado solo en esta vida.

En su mirada se podía ver una profunda tristeza. Nunca había visto ese rostro del pelinegro. Se veía tan solo, desprotegido, melancólico. No tenía idea que detrás de esa máscara de frialdad y superioridad se escondiera una persona que se sentía abandonada y sumida en soledad. No pudo soportarlo. Dejó su té a un lado y se acercó a él. Con sus brazos lo rodeó por el cuello, atrayéndolo contra su pecho. Él solo se dejó abrazar, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de no recordar todas esas imágenes de su doloroso pasado.

Ella quería transmitirle su calor y compasión. Quería que él supiera que no estaba solo. _"Me tiene a mí, a Naruto… y yo lo tengo a él"._ Solo quería quedarse así con él, abrazados, en silencio. Ese momento valía más que mil palabras. _"Si supieras que te entiendo tanto, Sasuke… tanto"_. Con el correr de los minutos, decidieron separarse. Lo hicieron suavemente, mirándose a los ojos al final.

-Me hacía falta… gracias –dijo el Uchiha, con una sonrisa sincera.

-No tenés que agradecérmelo. Yo te tengo que dar las gracias por soportarme estos días, jeje –rascándose la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa. _IN: Si fuera Naruto ya me hubiera cortado en pedacitos por todo esto…_

De pronto, Naruto vio cómo algo se movió en la ventana que estaba detrás del azabache. Entre unas platas se podía ver el brillo de una especie de lentes. Miró bien hacia ese lugar y pudo darse cuenta al instante de quien se trataba. _"Esa Sakura-chan con unos binoculares… Pará ¿Qué hace con una capa como la de Akatsuki pero con corazones rosa?"_. Sasuke la observó algo intrigado al ver que su mirada estaba tras él.

-¿Qué hay? –preguntó, intentando darse vuelta.

-¡No! No es nada… jeje –deteniéndolo.

Del susto de que él la viera ahí y arruinara todo, la Uzumaki había girado la cara del pelinegro hacia ella con una mano. Estaban tan cerca que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Al ver a la rubia de esa manera, el dueño del sharingan decidió acercar sus labios a los de ella lentamente. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y, cuando estaban a punto de besarse se escuchó… ¡¡BOOM!! Los dos se sobresaltaron debido a una detonación proveniente de la ventana.

Fuera de la casa, se podía ver a la cabeza de chicle Sakura festejando. Ella había lanzado una bomba de humo para evitar ese beso._"No vas a ganar la apuesta tan fácil, Naruto ¡Lo juro!"_. Mientras el azabache revisaba el lugar para ver si estaba el bromista que les lanzó eso por ahí para darle su merecido, la rubia estaba un poco deprimida por lo que había pasado. De verdad tenía ganas de probar esos labios pero no por lo de la apuesta, en realidad eso casi lo había olvidado. La estaba pasando realmente bien con ese chico, se sentía muy atraída por él. Aunque lo que tampoco quería era que Sasuke se enamorara de esa forma ficticia de él. _"Esperen, ¿Qué onda dattebayo? ¡Todo esto lo hago por lo de esa estúpida apuesta, no por otra cosa!"._

-Sasuke.

-¿Hm? –volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Querés… salir conmigo… mañana otra vez? –algo apenada, mirando hacia abajo.

-Si. Pero salgamos un poco más tarde, ¿si?... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?

-¡Genial! ¡Quiero ir! –_IN: ¡Voy a comer ramen con Sasuke dattebayo!_ _*festejo*_

Luego de todo lo que había pasado ese día, la ojiazul se sentía exhausta. Necesitaba recobrar fuerzas para el día siguiente. Se despidió del Uchiha amablemente, dejándolo un poco triste por su partida. Después de mucho insistir, logró convencerlo de que no necesitaba que la acompañara hasta su casa. Lo besó en la mejilla y salió de la residencia. Camino a su hogar, aunque quisiera, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

No parecía bien lo que le estaba haciendo, esa tontería que había inventado junto a la orgullosa pelirrosa estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Senría que estaba hiriendo a su amigo con todo eso. Al llegar a su casa, deshizo ese disfraz, se quitó esa ropa que ni iba con él y volvió a ser el Naruto de siempre. A pesar de todo quería estar con él, aunque sea solo por esos tres días, acercarse a Sasuke. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, ya no podía quitarlo de su mente.

* * *

_Les gustó? Digan que sí! xD Merece algún review por ahí? No me gustaría dejarla en la mitad -sniff- _

_Nos leemos! Cuidense!_

_Sayo~!_


	5. Fuego contra fuego

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, primero muchas gracias por los reviews! Está llegando a su fin -sniff- Esto es definitivo, el último día para Naruto, acá se descubre la verdad. ¿Qué creen que pasará? Averíguenlo xD Ahora sí, que lo disfruten~!_

* * *

Capítulo 5 ~ Fuego contra fuego ¿Esta es la última vez para nosotros? 

Ese era el gran día para Naruto. Debía concretar esa apuesta sí o sí, tenía que ganarla. Aún así, la apuesta en si era lo que menos le importaba. Ya no aguantaba las ganas de ver a Sasuke. Quería mirar su sonrisa, caminar a su lado, hablar con él. Era el último día que podía hacerlo, ya que después todo volvería a la normalidad. Devuelta su seriedad, su indiferencia, competir con él por la tontería de "quien es el mejor". Dando un suspiro, terminó de comer su tazón diario de ramen.

Al hacerlo, se levantó como resorte de su asiento. Esta vez tenía hasta la noche para prepararse, pero el problema era que no tenía ni ropa ni tampoco sabía bien como hacerlo. Pensaba en usar su último recurso, ir a la casa de su amiga en busca de ayuda. Pero no lo haría como Naoko, sino como él mismo. Estaba harto de ese disfraz de niña. _"Lo bueno es que hoy me voy a librar de él… en el momento en que bese a Sasu… ¡No! ¡Cuando gane la apuesta!"._

Se vistió con su camperita naranja, se puso sus sandalias, la banda de Konoha y salió de su casa. Iba caminando contento a paso firme, sin mayores preocupaciones. Miró el cielo y se percató de que ese día no era como los demás que le habían tocado anteriormente. Estaba gris, aunque era verano y hacía mucho calor. [Y Naru-chan siempre con su campera… xD]. Eso no lo detendría, él pensaba cumplir con sus palabras pase lo que pase.

Estaba muy cerca de la casa de la pelirrosa, lo que le hizo apresurar su paso. Llegó allí y tocó la puerta. La Haruno no estaba con el mejor humor del mundo, así que oír tantos golpes en la puerta no le hacía gracia para nada. Fue hasta la entrada con una gran vena en su frente y abrió con violencia. Esto sorprendió al Uzumaki, quien seguía sonriendo pero de nervios. Verlo ahí la hizo enojar aun más, ya que él era la causa de su mal día.

-Hola, Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estaba bien hasta que llegaste vos. ¿Qué querés ahora? –sacando chispitas de los ojos.

-¿Yo? Eh… bueno –al ver que empezaba a salir fuego alrededor de la chica- Quería preguntarte si tenés algún vestido para prestarme –sonrisita.

-¿¿Qué?? ¡¿No te alcanza con todo lo que te presté?! –furiosa- Olvidate. Chau.

-Pe-pero, Sakura-chan ttebayo…

-¡Chau!

Así, la ojiverde le cerró la puerta en la cara a nuestro rubio, quien se quedó deprimido allí con una nubecita precipitando en su cabeza. Ahora no sabía qué hacer ni a quién recurrir. El problema de la de cabellos rosa era que el ojiazul estaba logrando su cometido. En dos días hizo mucho más de lo que ella intentó en años. Sasuke nunca la miró de esa manera, nunca la trató de esa manera, nunca le sonrió de esa manera. Sentía una profunda envidia hacia Naruto, el que siempre hacía todo mal y todo le salía perfecto. No quería saber lo que sería capaz de lograr en el tercer día. Por eso, tal vez, si no conseguía quien lo ayude desistiría y se convertiría en su esclavo durante una semana.

El poseedor del Kyubbi, quien había perdido toda la emoción que traía, caminaba sin rumbo pensando en una solución para sus problemas. _"¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Quién puede ayudarme en esto? ¡Kuso!"._ Después de quemar sus neuronas pensando [Si, si. Naruto está pensando] se le ocurrió algo. _"Ya se quien es la persona más buena de este planeta que me ayudaría sin dudarlo"._ Sus ojos recobraron ese brillo característico en él, mientras se apresuraba en llegar a su destino. El único problema era inventar alguna excusa. _"¿Qué va a pensar si le digo que YO necesito ropa de chica? No, no. Tengo que pensar en algo…"._

Mientras se dirigía a la casa de esa persona, trataba de inventarse algo para no quedar como un idiota. Hasta que por fin se le ocurrió la coartada perfecta, decidió avanzar hasta la entrada y tocar la puerta. La chica, quien supuestamente lo iba a ayudar, se sorprendió de que alguien fuera de visitas a esa hora. Aun así decidió abrir. Al verlo ahí, se sintió tan sorprendida como feliz. Era la primera vez que él iba a verla. Enseguida sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado, a la vez que no supo qué decir.

-¡Hola, Hinata! –sonriendo.

-Ho-hola, Naruto-kun… ¿Qué te trae por acá? –con nerviosismo.

-Yo se que es mucha molestia pero… quería preguntarte si no me podrías prestar algún vestido o algo así, es para Sakura. Ella no podía venir así que me mandó a mñi.

-Si, si. Pasá.

_"¡Yes! Sos un genio, Naruto"._ Ella abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al Uzumaki. Le pareció extraño que la pelirrosa le haya pedido algo, ni siquiera hablaba con ella. Igualmente, eso le importó muy poco. Lo significativo para ella fue que el chico que le gustaba había venido a visitarla, aunque la verdadera razón de su aparición no fuera esa. Lo invitó a pasar a su habitación, donde tenía un cuarto lleno de ropa. Para sorpresa del ojiazul, la casa de la pelivioleta no era normal. Era una mansión.

Con grandes ventanales, pisos brillantes como espejos, valiosas escaleras que llevaban a una planta alta. Estaba realmente sorprendido de que fuera tan impresionante por dentro de lo que se podía ver por fuera. Siguió a la ojiblanca hasta su cuarto que se encontraba en la parte de arriba. Además de la de ella, había muchas habitaciones en ese piso. La Hyugga abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara. Naruto seguía anonadado por lo bella que era esa vivienda, nunca había visto nada igual. El cuarto de Hinata no era la excepción.

Estaba lleno de pinturas y lámparas exóticas por todos lados. El piso estaba alfombrado y su cama era enorme. Sonriente, la chica fue hasta otra puerta que había allí. La abrió y le enseñó toda la ropa que tenía al Uzumaki. _"Wow. Tiene un cuarto entero solo para su ropa y sus zapatos"._

-Naruto-kun… vení. Acá está la ropa. Podés elegir lo que vos quieras –jugando con sus dedos.

-¡Wa! ¡Tu casa es increíble! Nunca había visto nada parecido. ¡Muchas gracias, Hinata dattebayo!

-De nada –sonriendo.

Así, el de cabellos dorados comenzó a buscar entre las prendas algo para esa gran noche. En unas perchas tenía vestidos de grandes marcas internacionales que, por supuesto, Naruto no sabía ni que existían. En los estantes todas las remeras y pantalones y, más abajo, los zapatos. Aunque la sensibilidad no era lo suyo, él trataba de buscar con cuidado para no arrugar ni romper nada. De pronto vio un vestido que le pareció bonito. Lo sacó de la percha y se lo midió por encima de su ropa. La ojiblanca lo miraba como sin entender, ¿no era para Sakura? Cuando el rubio por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se avergonzó un poco, por lo que decidió hacer otra cosa…

-¡Ya se! Hina-chan, si no es mucha molestia, ¿te podrías probar este vestido? Es que quiero estar seguro de cómo se ve, sino Sakura va a matarme.

-S-si, no hay problema.

Esperó a que ella se lo pusiera buscando otra cosa, por si no le convencía. La de cabellos violeta lo hacía con gusto, sería capaz de cualquier cosa para que él se quedara un poco más. Cuando regresó, el chico había sacado varios vestidos, los que había apoyado con cuidado sobre la cama. Es que eran tantos y tan lindos que hasta a él le costaba decidirse por uno. Subió la mirada para poder verla, estaba muy linda, ella tenía buen gusto. _"No como Sakura-chan que solo tiene ropa de zorra… ¡Ya verá por haberme hecho esto!"._

-Te queda precioso dattebayo.

-¿Enserio? –más roja que un tomate.

-¡Si! Pero… ¿podrías probarte todos estos también?

-Eh… -viendo toda esa pila- s-si.

Y así lo hizo. A pesar de ser tedioso tener que probarse más de cincuenta prendas, luego volver a escuchar su opinión y todo eso, ella pensaba hacerlo. _"Todo sea por ver la sonrisa de Naruto-kun"._ Se colocó uno fucsia, era tan bello como el anterior. Luego otro verde, azul, negro nuevamente, violeta, amarillo y todos los colores del arco iris y más. Naruto no sabía qué hacer, cada vez se confundía más. Finalmente, encontró uno naranja con apliques de tul negra en las mangas que le llamó la atención.

Era de seda con brillos en los bordes. Si bien era llamativo, no dejaba de ser bonito y elegante. Hinata estaba más cansada que cuando terminó el último combate contra Neji. Aun así no dijo ni una palabra y se probó el dichoso vestido con desgano. Volvió a aparecer en su cuarto, a lo que el rubio la recibió con una sonrisa. _"¡Ese! ¡Es perfecto!"._ Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó por los hombros. Las mejillas de la chica volvieron a tomar un color carmín. La miró bien de cerca con el vestido puesto, fijándose en los detalles como si entendiera mucho de costura…

Finalmente, la abrazó contento de haber solucionado sus problemas. Esto sorprendió a la pelivioleta, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar. Correspondió el abrazo tímidamente, algo confundida por las extrañas actitudes del chico ese día. Se separaron suavemente, con una sonrisa. Ella miraba hacia abajo para que él no notara su vergüenza, mientras el ojiazul solo sonreía.

-Ese es perfecto, Hinata. ¡Me encantó dattebayo!

-Que bueno que te guste. ¿Se lo llevás a Sakura?

-¿A Sakura? –recordando…- ¡Ah, si! Si, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por las molestias.

Ella rió. Colocó el vestido en una bolsa y se lo entregó. El rubio lo recibió y juntos bajaron por las escaleras. Fueron hasta la entrada y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. La Hyugga se quedó algo triste por la partida del chico de sus sueños, pero feliz de haber estado ese rato con él. El Uzumaki iba contento, con el paquete en sus manos. Había solucionado sus problemas después de todo. Por fin iba a poder disfrutar de su última cita con el Uchiha. Entre toda su emoción, tenía demasiados pensamientos en su mente para fijarse por donde caminaba. De repente, sintió como algo se atravesaba en su camino, haciéndolo tropezar y caer de boca al piso.

-¡Pero que…!

-Hola, usuratonkachi.

El que lo había hecho caer de esa forma tan estúpida no era otro que su amigo. Con esa expresión en su rostro y las manos en los bolsillos, lo vio pararse frente a él, burlándose de su suerte. Ese imbécil tenía la capacidad de hacerlo quedar mal en todo momento. Aunque, a su vez, era el que esperaba ver con todas sus ganas, odiaba ese lado del pelinegro. Después de reírse un rato de su bromita, le tendió una mano. Enojado por esa actitud que había tenido, el ojiazul decidió ignorarlo y ponerse de pie por sus propios medios.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, teme?! –enojado.

-Vos no soportás ni una broma…

-¡Mirá quien habla de no soportar nada! –sacudiéndose la ropa y tomando la bolsa que se le había caído.

-Bueno, calmate dobe. Hice eso porque ni me viste y yo te quería saludar.

-Eso es muy raro de vos. Seguro que querías hacerme quedar como un tarado, como siempre –viendo que el moreno tenía unos cuantos paquetes en sus manos- ¿Y esas bolsas?

-Yo te podría preguntar lo mismo.

-Es que… le tengo que llevar algo a Sakura-chan.

-Bueno, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo con vos. Ah, y decile a la puta de Sakura que deje de espiarme cuando me baño.

-¡No le digas puta! Mejor andate, así no me jodés más.

El azabache lanzó una sonrisa arrogante y siguió su camino. Naruto lo miró con mala cara y luego giró su cabeza hacia otro lado. _"No puedo creer cómo pude pensar que alguien así me gustaba… ¡Además de ser un hombre, es Uchiha! Y los Uchiha son todos unos creídos estúpidos"._ Tratando de no pensar en eso, se encaminó hasta su casa, la cual estaba muy cerca de allí. Llegó y, arrojando la bolsa en un sillón, se dejó caer en el piso. Se acostó mirando al techo, con los brazos abiertos y las piernas estiradas. Cerró sus ojos, intentando relajarse un poco.

A su mente volvieron las imágenes de esos últimos días. Cada palabra, cada sonrisa. Todas las actitudes que tuvo el ojinegro para con él. Fue tan amable, atento, bueno. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, él quería estar con Sasuke, pero no con el frío Ninja vengador, su rival. Él quería a ese chico que no está siempre a la defensiva, escondiendo sus sentimientos y maltratándolo por diversión. _"Quiero que sea como es… no como quiere mostrarse ante los demás"._ Con todos esos pesares en su cabeza, el sueño fue apoderándose de él.

Después de una siesta que duró más de lo previsto, el ojiazul se despertó sobresaltado. Se levantó del suelo y miró la hora en su reloj de rana. _"¡No! ¡Es re tarde!"._ Se quitó toda su ropa lo más rápido que pudo, corrió hasta el baño y se metió en la ducha. Se bañó lo más rápido que pudo y salió desesperado a ponerse el vestido. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de por qué le quedaba raro. _"¡Kuso! ¡Aun soy chico!"._

Hizo su jutsu lo más rápido que pudo. Se puso su ropa y fue hasta su espejo. Desenredó sus largos cabellos y los cepilló, atando sus dos colas de caballo. Corrió hasta su habitación y revisó sus cajones, desesperada. _"¡Ah! ¿Dónde está el paquete que me había dejado Sakura-chan?"._ Cuando por fin lo encontró, de ahí sacó los cosméticos y unos zapatos para ponerse.

Volvió al espejo, esta vez para maquillarse. Lo hizo a toda velocidad pero mejor que la vez anterior ya que tenía más práctica. Miró bien si el maquillaje había cubierto las marquitas de sus mejillas. Al terminar, volvió corriendo a la cocina para ver la hora nuevamente. Se dio cuenta de que no era tan tarde como creía, lo que la alivió un poco.

Estaba lista para salir, a la vez que una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. A pesar de lo que había ocurrido ese día, no podía negar que estaba contenta de verlo. _"Esta noche sí… ¡Voy a ganar la apuesta!"._ A pesar de sus intentos por hacerse creer a sí misma eso, no podía. Ese pacto ya no tenía importancia para ella.

Dando un pesado suspiro, salió de su casa cerrando la puerta con llave. Mientras caminaba, se puso a pensar en lo que venía haciendo hasta ahora. _"Me parece mal hacerle esto a Sasuke… aunque a veces me trate mal, me diga idiota y todo eso… no se lo merece. ¿Le gustará de verdad Naoko?... ¡Kuso!"._ Todos esos pensamientos la entristecían, no quería hacerle daño a su amigo, más del que creía le había hecho. _"Ya estoy en esto, no lo puedo evitar"._

El ruido de sus tacones era lo único que se oía en esa calle desierta. La noche había caído y con ella las luces de la aldea se habían encendido. El cielo seguía cubierto de nubes, impidiendo que la luna se viera iluminando tenuemente el lugar. Como ese sitio no se veía muy seguro, la rubia decidió apresurar el paso. Llegando a la zona más céntrica de la hoja, se dispuso a buscar el restaurante al que la había invitado el Uchiha. _"Yo quería ir a Ichiraku… pero, como siempre, a Sasuke le encanta dirigir todo"._

Regla Nº 7: A un Uchiha le gusta tener el control de la situación.

Por fin logró dar con ese sitio. Era un lugar bello y elegante. _"Por el nombre que me dio es este"._ Se decidió a entrar sin preocuparse demasiado. Miró en todas las direcciones hasta que pudo ubicarlo. En una mesa junto a la ventana se encontraba el pelinegro sentado bebiendo algo. Todas sus dudas y pesares se disiparon al verlo, devolviéndole el brillo a sus ojos. Emocionada caminó hasta él, sin importarle nada más a su alrededor.

Al verla el ojinegro también esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se levantó de su asiento cuando la vio llegar. La saludó con un beso en la mejilla, indicándole que se sentara. Ella lo hizo, sin apartarle la vista de encima. La sorprendió verlo así, su ropa no era la misma de siempre, sino otra más formal y, por lo visto, nueva. _"Claro… son las bolsas que traía hoy"._

-Naoko, te ves… preciosa –mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

-Gracias. Vos también te ves lindo –sonrisa. _IN: ¡Si! ¡Pude lograr que Sasuke dijera algo lindo! *aplaudiendo*_

Mientras seguían hablando tranquilamente, no se percataron de una presencia maligna. Cierta pelirrosa se encontraba en otra de las mesas, pero no se veía ya que estaba muy camuflada. Estaba enfundada en su capa negra de corazones, anteojos negros y un sombrero en su cabeza, al mejor estilo ladrona de bancos. Tenía un enorme diario en sus manos, el que usaba para esconder su rostro y a la vez espiar a los chicos. Al ver entrar a Naruto se quedó helada. Jamás imagino que podría arreglarse sin ella y, mucho menos, tan bien. _"Ese baka no puede tener más suerte… grrr…"._

-¿Qué querés pedir? –preguntó el azabache, leyendo el menú.

-Esperá, Sasuke. Acabo de abrir el menú –_IN: ¿Que no hay ramen acá?_

-¿Te podés apurar? –golpeando sus dedos contra la mesa como quien está impaciente.

-Pará, ya voy –_IN: ¡Te daría una trompada ttebayo!_

Regla Nº 8: Un Uchiha no soporta la lentitud.

Finalmente, la ojiazul no encontró su amado ramen en el menú. Como no sabía qué elegir, optó por un plato cualquiera. El ojinegro, quien se había cansado de esperar a que la rubia se decida, también pidio. [Palabras de la autora: No conozco de comidas japonesas y tampoco tengo ganas de pensar xD] Mientras esperaban, ella miró hacia todos lados, inspeccionando el restaurante. Notó que en una esquina había una especie de escenario con un micrófono en él. _"Esto es un… ¿karaoke?"._

Cuando le iba a preguntar al ojinegro sobre eso, logró ver unos cabellos rosados entre todos los clientes del lugar. _"No nos deja en paz ni por un segundo… ¿acaso no se cansa de hacer tonterías así?"._ Decidió ignorarla y continuar con la esperada cita. El mozo les trajo sus pedidos, a lo que ambos se dispusieron a comer.

-¡Itadakimasu! –_IN: No será ramen pero en estos momentos me comería un elefante dattebayo._

-Itadakimasu.

En el momento en que el Uchiha recién había tomado sus palitos, la blonda ya había empezado a comer. Devoraba su plato a toda velocidad, a lo que el ojinegro la observaba sorprendido. Cuando se dio cuenta de su imprudencia, se desaceleró un poco y se propuso ser más delicada. Esta situación la avergonzó un poco, lo que la hizo bajar la mirada. _"Comportate como una chica, ¡por dios!" _se decía a sí misma.

-Hm. No te preocupes por eso –llevándose sus palitos a la boca.

-E-está bien –_IN: No hacía falta hacerme quedar peor, Sasu-chan…_

-¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo más? ¿O tenés que regresar?

-¿A dónde? Ah si, a mi casa… jeje –risita nerviosa- Lamentablemente mañana me tengo que ir.

-Oh –no demasiado sorprendido.

-Me alegra haberte conocido –_IN: Podrías, al menos, fingir tristeza ¡¡TEME!!_

-A mi también me alegra, Naoko –sonrisa.

En ese instante pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que sentía por él. Su mirada, sus labios, todo su ser. _"No tengo éxito para resistirme a esa sonrisa, ahora lo sé"._ Ya no dudaba de sus sentimientos, era algo profundo, mágico. _"Pero el no se alegra de haberme conocido a mí… sino a Naoko"._ Todas las emociones que experimentó en ese momento, alegría, emoción, entusiasmo, tristeza… esta última fue la que se impregnó en su rostro. Terminaron su cena casi a la vez. Sasuke notó ese sentimiento en la mirada de la Uzumaki, esa que había perdido el brillo de siempre. Decidido, poso su mano sobre la de la rubia, sacándola de su trance. Ella volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás triste ahora? –preocupado.

-No es nada. Solo es un poco de melancolía.

-Mm… -pensando- Ya se. Esperame acá que te voy a sorprender.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Regla Nº 9: Nunca se sabe lo que un Uchiha es capaz de hacer.

Así el pelinegro se levantó rápidamente de su asiento. La ojiazul lo miraba con sin entender, mientras él se alejaba de la mesa. Lo vio hablando con un tipo que parecía un disc jockey o algo así. Sorpresivamente, el azabache se subió al pequeño escenario, tomando el micrófono en sus manos.

-Su atención por favor –escuchó una voz que salió por los parlantes del sitio- Sean bienvenidos a la noche más divertida de la aldea de la hoja. El mejor karaoke del país de fuego. Espero hayan disfrutado de su cena. Prepárense porque ahora comienza… ¡el show!

Todos aplaudían y silbaban, menos Naruto, quien tenía la mandíbula por el piso por lo que acababa de pasar. _"Esto es… increíble ¡¿Sasuke va a cantar?!"._

-Acá tenemos al valiente que va a abrir el telón esta noche. Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Querés decir unas palabras, Sasuke-kun?

-Si. Quería dedicarle esta canción a una persona muy importante para mí. Este es un día muy especial porque es la primera vez que la invito a cenar. No tengo nada más que decir. Esta canción es para vos, Naoko.

Un profundo "ah…" se escuchó por parte de la platea femenina. En verdad las palabras y la valentía del Uchiha habían sido conmovedoras para la de cabellos dorados, quien se había quedado paralizada, perdida en esos ojos azabache. Nunca se imaginó que él sería capaz de algo así. Las luces se bajaron, la música empezó a sonar. Todo el mundo hizo silencio para oír cantar a Sasuke.

Sin querer me he vuelto a enamorar  
¿no será que siempre ocurre a mi edad?  
fué un amor relámpago  
que me hace combatir  
Eres mi principio mi final  
el infierno el cielo y todo lo demás  
por un beso tímido  
te dí mi corazón  
Fuego contra fuego es amar  
fuego del que no puedo escapar  
donde nadie oye mi voz  
ahí te espero yo.  
Fuego contra fuego es amar  
y no lo podemos evitar  
no le busques explicación  
lo nuestro es puro amor.  
Sin querer me he vuelto a enamorar  
¿no será que siempre ocurre a mi edad?  
con un beso tímido  
te dí mi corazón  
Fuego contra fuego es amar  
fuego del que no puedo escapar  
donde nadie oye mi voz  
ahí te espero yo.  
Fuego contra fuego es amar  
y no lo podemos evitar…

No salía de su asombro. La voz del azabache era suave, linda, romántica. Naruto solo lo miraba directo a los ojos, al borde de las lágrimas. _"No puede ser que el teme este cante tan bien". _Sasuke había clavado sus ojos negrosen los de ella, sus miradas estaban conectadas. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la rubia, a la vez que seguía cantando. Al llegar a ella, acarició su mejilla y pronunció el último verso de esa bella canción.

No le busques explicación  
lo nuestro es puro amor.

Al terminar de sonar el último acorde de la canción, una gran ovación por parte de la gente del restaurante se escuchó. Aplausos, silbidos, palabras de aliento para el Uchiha. Ahora el ojinegro se había vuelto famoso por su canto en Konoha. _"Lo que me faltaba…"._ Aun así, él ni siquiera los escuchaba. Seguía mirando a la persona a la que le había dedicado todo eso. Estaban frente a frente, mientras el azabache seguía acariciando la mejilla de la ojiazul.

-Salgamos de acá.

-Pero afuera llueve, Sasuke.

-No importa –sonrisita made in Sasuke.

El Uchiha la tomó de la mano y juntos atravesaron la cortina que separaba a ese lugar de la calle. Efectivamente estaba lloviendo, las gotas caían copiosas sobre los dos. Sin decir nada, Sasuke se acercó lentamente a la blonda. Con ambas manos tomó su rostro dulcemente. Se quedaron unos instantes de esa manera, acoplando sus miradas, ignorando la lluvia y todo a su alrededor.

Eso devolvió el brillo a los zafiros de la Uzumaki, quien no podía creer que ese momento fuese real. Permaneció inmóvil, a la vez que el pelinegro acercaba sus labios lentamente a los de ella. Los unió en un tierno beso, haciendo que ambos cerraran sus ojos y se dejasen llevar por la bella sensación. Las gotas de agua los habían empapado casi por completo, aun así eso no importaba. La falta de aire fue lo único que logró separarlos, aunque sus cuerpos seguían muy cerca, sus corazones latían a la par, zafiros y amatistas volvieron a chocar.

-Naruto… -dijo Sasuke en un susurro.

* * *

_Y? Qué les pareció? Les gustó nuestro Sasuke super romántico cantanto?_

_ Soy malvada, siempre lo dejo de esta manera muahaha! xD _

_Si quieren saber cómo continúa, please dejen sus lindos reviews motivadores, si? Miren que ponen feliz a la autora si lo hacen^^_

_Nos leemos en la próxima!_

_Sayo~!_


	6. ¿Lo perdimos todo por un tonto juego?

_Holaa! Como están? Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me alegran el día :) A todos los que no les pude responder porque no tienen cuenta aquí en FF de verdad les agradesco muchísmo sus molestias! Este capi está un poquito triste, espero no deprimirlas xD Este es el anteúltimo, si! En el próximo termina el fic! No les saco más tiempo, que lo disfruten~!_

* * *

Capítulo 6 ~ Confianza y perdón. ¿Lo perdimos todo por un tonto juego?

Al escucharlo pronunciar su verdadero nombre quedó paralizada. _"Pero… ¿Cómo?"_. No podía creerlo. Aun así estaba completamente segura de haberlo oído de los labios del Uchiha. Se separó unos centímetros de él, apartando la vista de sus ojos. Posó su mano sobre el brazo con el que el pelinegro la tenía. No dijo ni una palabra, en verdad no sabía bien qué decir en ese instante.

-Lo sé… siempre lo supe –dijo, rompiendo el silencio- No necesitás ese disfraz, usuratonkachi.

-Pero… entonces ¿Por qué permitiste que llegáramos tan lejos? –confundida.

-¿Todavía no te diste cuenta? Yo… siento algo muy fuerte por vos, por el Naruto de siempre… en estos días me di cuenta de todo –acariciando su mejilla- Dejá ese jutsu. Quiero mirar a los ojos al chico insoportable, molesto y lindo de siempre.

Así lo hizo. Entre una nube de polvo apareció la persona real. El Uzumaki, enfundado en su camperita naranja y sus pantalones del mismo color. El cabello corto, sus marquitas, pero las mismas sonrisa y mirada. Aunque la primera ya no estaba en su rostro y la segunda había perdido esa emoción destellante. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Tampoco decía nada. Naruto había logrado lo que quería. ¿Pero quería que fuese de esa manera?

Esa era la causa de su tristeza. El ojinegro notó todo eso en la expresión del rubio, lo que lo sorprendió y preocupó. Aun seguían frente a frente, muy cerca pero sin intenciones de separarse. El dueño del sharingan acarició la bronceada mejilla, mientras intentaba hacer que el ojiazul volviera a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué estás triste, Naruto? ¿No querías esto? ¿Algo anda mal?

-No, no es eso ttebayo… es que…

-Ya sé –lo interrumpió- Sakura, salí de atrás de esos árboles. ¿Por qué nos espiaste todo este tiempo? Me tenés harto.

Efectivamente, la pelirrosa que se había escondido tras una planta para no ser vista y a la vez escuchar todo, hizo su aparición. Sonreía nerviosamente, mientras se quitaba los anteojos y el ridículo sombrero. Caminó hasta ellos algo insegura, con miedo de que el moreno la asesinara.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun –risita- Bueno, Naruto. Tengo que admitir que ganaste.

-¿Ganar qué? ¿Naruto? –preguntó intrigado el azabache.

-Sasuke, yo no quise…

-Yo le explico –interrumpió la inoportuna- El otro día me peleé con él porque me dijo muchas cosas horribles después de que me rechazaras. [Palabras de la autora: Mentiraaaa, fue ella la que le dijo cosas horribles a Naru-chan] Entonces, entre todo su berrinche y su enojo por quién sabe qué, Naruto me propuso una apuesta para demostrar que "él lo puede todo" y que el problema soy yo. Dijo que si en tres días lograba que vos le dieras un beso, yo tendría que cocinarle ramen durante una semana. Y si yo ganaba, él sería mi exclavo por el mismo tiempo. Tendré que ponerme a cocinar –risita falsa.

-¿Es eso cierto, Naruto?

Sasuke cambió totalmente su actitud. Su rostro expresaba sorpresa, así como también disgusto y enojo. La realidad fue que él sintió como si una daga se clavara en su corazón al escuchar las palabras de la ojiverde. _"¿Todo esto fue una mentira?"._ No podía creer que todo lo que había pasado, su mirada, su sonrisa, hasta ese beso, todo hubiese sido falso. _"Pero lo es, Naruto me mintió"._ Se separó de él rápidamente. El rubio lo observaba, arrepentido de todo eso. En cambio, en ese momento era el Uchiha quien no le dedicaba ni una mirada.

-Sasuke, sí, lo de la apuesta es verdad. Pero todo lo que viví con vos…

-Me engañaste –lo interrumpió, casi en un susurro- ¿Por qué tenías que jugar conmigo?

-¡No es así dattebayo! –al borde del llanto- En este tiempo me di cuenta de todo lo que sentía por vos, tenés que creerme.

-¿Cómo voy a creerle a alguien que me usó de una forma tan estúpida? –apretando los puños, aun con la mirada baja- ¿Yo valgo una taza de ramen para vos, Naruto?

-¡No, Sasuke, vos… -intentando contener su llanto inminente- v-vos…

-¡Basta, Naruto! –levantando la vista hacia los ojos del rubio- Destruiste nuestra amistad, mi corazón y todo lo que había en mí. ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!

El Uzumaki no pudo articular palabra alguna. El otro lo miraba directo a los ojos, de una forma en la que jamás lo había hecho. Con odio, rencor. No como antes, que eran unos niños y ni siquiera estaban seguros de lo que sentían. Parecía como si toda esa dulzura de un momento atrás se hubiese derrumbado en un instante. El de cabellos dorados no podía hacer nada, no sabía qué decir. Sasuke tenía razón, él le había mentido todo ese tiempo. _"Otra vez yo y mi bocota… ¿Llegará el día en que aprenda a callarme?"._

Sin decir una palabra más, el ojinegro giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar rápidamente. El rubio siguió sin poder moverse, simplemente no podía detenerlo. Una gran tristeza lo recorría por dentro, haciéndolo apretar sus puños con fuerza. La Haruno, quien por dentro festejaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, se acercó hasta él. Actuando falsamente como siempre, colocó una mano en el hombro de Naruto. Él volteó a mirarla, estaba muy enojado con ella pero mucho más lo estaba consigo mismo. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se encaminaron hacia sus casas.

Por su parte, el moreno seguía caminando a toda velocidad. La lluvia había cesado, aun así algunas gotas caían al piso. No, no era la llovizna, eran los ojos del chico. Aunque le pareciera imposible permitirse eso, era la verdad, Sasuke estaba llorando; como nunca antes. No entendía por qué, o no quería hacerlo. Pero ya no podía contenerse. Ya estaba cerca de su casa, deseaba llegar de una vez. _"Necesito aclarar mi mente"._ Caminó hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta. Entró, dando un pesado suspiro. Secando con fuerza las lágrimas de sus ojos negros, se dirigió hasta su cuarto.

Estaba tiritando debido a la ropa mojada pegada a su cuerpo. Esa que, hacía un momento, vivió el calor de Naruto que no había permitido que sintiese frío. _"¡Kuso! ¿Por qué todo me hace acordar a él?"._ Sacudió su cabeza, como si eso lograría que dejase de pensar en el ojiazul y en lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. Tomó algo de ropa y se cambió. Fue hasta el baño y se lavó la cara para limpiar los restos de aquella noche. _"Todo lo que hice fue por nada. Qué ingenuo fui"._

Se sentía tan estúpido por haber caído de esa forma en semejante tontería. Se dejó llevar por esa sonrisa, esos ojos. _"Es un dobe… ¿Se creía que me iba a enamorar de unas curvas?"._ Hacía rato que ese tonto había llamado su atención. Desde que tuvo _ese_ sueño que no podía apartarlo de su mente y, estando junto a él en esa forma aunque sea, podía tenerlo cerca. _"Se pensaba que yo, teniendo el sharingan, no me iba a dar cuenta que eso era un jutsu"._ [Palabras de la autora: Se los dije, a un Uchiha no se lo puede engañar xD Sasu ya sabía].

Caminó hasta su cama. Levantó las sábanas y se acostó, tapándose con ellas. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche no podría dormir. Su mente no paraba de recordad todo lo que había pasado en esos tres días. Todas las locuras que hizo por él. _"Todo por nada"._ Se gastó todo su dinero, casi se pelea con Kiba por celos, se subió a una terrible montaña rusa, cantó en un Karaoke un tema romántico solo para él. A la vez, recordaba todas las actitudes del Uzumaki. Sus grandes sonrisas, las veces que se preocupó por él, sus sonrojos, el brillo de sus ojos azules.

Él más que nadie sabía que esos ojos eran el espejo de lo que realmente sentía, no podía mentirle. _"Entonces… ¿Por qué?"._ Cuanto más pensaba peor se sentía. No podía entender la razón del ojiazul para hacerle algo así. _"¿Acaso me odia?"._ Su mirada volvió a llenarse de lágrimas imposibles de contener. Éstas rodaban por sus mejillas e iban a parar a la almohada. _"Te odio, Naruto… te odio porque… no puedo dejar de quererte"._ Apretó sus párpados y abrazó la almohada con fuerza. Así, entre sollozos, odio y amor, Sasuke por fin logró conciliar el sueño.

Naruto no podía. Él había llegado a su hogar hacía rato y, a pesar de que ya era tarde, no podía dormir. Estaba doblando toda la ropa que había pedido prestada para esos días. _"Yo soy el único culpable de que esto pasara"._ Guardó todo en una bolsa, las remeras, vestidos, polleras. También los zapatos y los cosméticos. El vestido de Hinata, aquel que estaba húmedo sobre su cama, lo dejó para el final. Se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, recordando lo que había vivido con él ese día. _"Ayer, ya pasaron las doce hace rato"._

Esos labios que tanto había anhelado. Aquellos que se unieron a los suyos, y a la vez, le dijeron muchas cosas dolorosas. "¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!". Recordar esas palabras desgarraba su alma. "Destruiste nuestra amistad". Era cierto, todo lo que él decía. "Mi corazón y todo lo que hay en mí". Esto último fue lo que más lo entristeció. Se dejó caer en la cama, al lado del vestido de seda. Sus sollozos comenzaron a oírse en esa silenciosa habitación. Las lágrimas rodaban copiosas por su rostro. _"¡Yo sabían que esto no tenía sentido!"._

Así como estaba apoyó su cabeza sobre el vestido, mientras que con sus manos se aferraba a él. _"Tiene su perfume…"._ Todos los recuerdos llegaron a él. Las imágenes pasaban por delante de sus ojos. Esas sonrisas sinceras, sus actitudes desinteresadas, sus celos, su voz. Sasuke había cambiado por él durante ese tiempo que pasaron juntos. _"Estuvimos más cerca de lo que hemos estado durante todos estos años"._ Todo por un momento de locura, hablar sin pensar. _"Esa es mi especialidad"._

No dejaba de lamentarse, así como tampoco de llorar por lo que había ocurrido. Se aferraba a ese vestido, arrugándolo un poco. _"Yo solo quería estar cerca de él… no quería que todo terminara de esta forma"._ Ya nada le importaba, sabía que el Uchiha no lo perdonaría. Aun así ¿por qué no lo intentaba? _"Sasuke"._ Repitiendo su nombre en su mente, se fueron cerrando sus ojos rojos por el llanto. Cayó rendido a un sueño profundo.

---

La mañana del día siguiente había llegado. Con ella, un cielo sin presencia de nubes hacía su aparición. Los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana chocaban contra su rostro, haciéndose un poco molesto. Éstos recorrían su espalda, aun cubierta por su campera. Las cortinas se movían levemente debido a la brisa, arremolinando sus claros y suaves cabellos. Eso logró despertarlo, haciéndolo abrir levemente sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces y se estiró en la cama.

Se levantó muy despacio, mirando la prenda que había estado debajo de su cara la noche anterior. Ésta estaba algo humedecida por las lágrimas que había derramado. Suspiró pesadamente, restregando sus zafiros ojos con sus manos. Devuelta volvió su pesar a su mente. Todo lo horrible que le había ocurrido. Ni siquiera el sueño pudo borrar esos recientes recuerdos. _"Nada lo hará"._ Esa mañana, todo iba a volver a la normalidad para Naruto. _"¿O peor que siempre?"._

Se arregló y se vistió bien para salir de su casa. La seriedad invadía extrañamente su rostro, sus ojos delataban su tristeza. Tomó las bolsas de su habitación y se dirigió hasta la entrada. Abrió la puerta con desgano y salió de su casa. Era un bello día, el cielo azul, el sol radiante. _"Pero para mí no lo es"._ No podía dejar de recordar a Sasuke. Aun así, mientras caminaba hacía un gran esfuerzo para no pensar en todo eso. Decidió ir primero a la casa de su "amiga", la pelirrosa. _"Luego iré a lo de Hinata"._

Al llegar, tocó su puerta ya sin ganas. Dentro de la vivienda, estaban Sakura e Ino, charlando y riendo. La Haruno le contaba a su amiga sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ambas burlándose de la suerte del rubio. Al escuchar los golpes, la ojiverde se puso de pie y le pidió a la otra chica que la esperara. Abrió de lo más sonriente, encontrándose con un Naruto totalmente diferente al de siempre.

-Hola, Naruto. ¿Viniste a cobrar lo de la apuesta? –fingiendo preocupación- ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

-No, eso no importa. ¿Todavía me preguntas eso? –indignado por la absurda pregunta- Te traje la ropa que me prestaste. Gracias.

-Por nada. ¿No querés pasar? –sonrisa falsa.

-Vení, Naru-chan, así nos contás como te fue con Sasuke-kun –se escuchó la voz irritante de Ino.

-¿Sabés qué, Sakura? –furioso- Vos y tu amiguita la zorra se pueden ir bien a la mierda.

Esa contestación por parte del bondadoso Uzumaki dejó helada a la pelirrosa. El chico le arrojó las bolsas en la cara y se marchó rápidamente de ese sitió. Ambas se miraron confundidas.

-Sakura, ¿El baka ese me dijo zorra? –sin poder creerlo.

-Si, y te mandó a la mierda también –cruzándose de brazos, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Nos dijo a las dos, frentuda! –agitando el puño.

El de cabellos dorados siguió su camino a toda velocidad. Ese no era uno de sus mejores días. _"Yo diría el peor"._ Además de saber que ella había tenido mucho que ver con la pelea que tuvo con el azabache. No soportó esa clase de burlas y, que se lo haya contado a Ino, fue lo peor que podía hacer. Apretando sus puños se encaminó hasta la casa de su otra ayudante.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta con los mismos ánimos que traía desde la mañana. Esperó a que le abriera mirando al piso, concentrándose en la nada misma. Un hombre alto vestido con un kimono oscuro abrió la puerta. Esto sorprendió al ojiazul, quien no sabía que hacer en ese momento. Ese tipo se veía muy serio, mientras recorría con su mirada blanca el cuerpo del recién llegado.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, muchacho? –preguntó, con un tono severo en la voz.

-Y-yo quería ver a Hinata –nervioso- ¿Ella está?

-Si. Ya la llamo.

Lo vio entrar a la casa nuevamente. _"Ese debe ser su padre…"._ Luego de esperar unos momentos, la dueña del bakyuggan hizo su aparición. Al ver quien era se alegró mucho lo que la hizo sonreír. Pero al ver la expresión que tenía el Uzumaki, se preocupó al instante.

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun.

-Buenas, Hinata –desganado.

-¿Te… pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien –intentando en vano sonreír- Venía a devolverte el vestido. Sakura te da las gracias por él –entregándole la bolsa.

-No es nada –tomándola tímidamente.

No podía evitar impacientarse al verlo de esa manera. Sabía que Naruto no era así, algo grave debía estar ocurriéndole. Guardó silencio unos segundos, pensando en qué podía hacer para animarlo un poco.

-Naruto-kun… si te sirve de algo… recordá siempre que no existe nada imposible en esta vida. Si deseás algo con todas tus ganas, eso se cumple. Y vos tenés la fuerza para lograr lo que te propongas –sonriendo.

Esas palabras tocaron al de ojos celestes. Clavó su mirada en ella, mientras reflexionaba sobre su sabio discurso. La pelivioleta tenía razón, todo se puede. _"Si lo intento… tal vez logre que Sasuke me perdone"._ Luego de pensar en lo que debía hacer, asintió para sí. Volvió a mirar a la chica, esta vez con más ánimos que la anterior. Besó su mejilla y salió corriendo de ese lugar.

-Naruto-kun… -dijo en un susurro, mirando como se alejaba.

Ya no tenía dudas. Pensaba hacer hasta lo imposible por el ojinegro. Avanzaba rápidamente, buscando el camino para llegar a esa casa. _"Yo fui una vez… creo que es por acá"._ Estaba tan decidido que ni siquiera pensó en lo que iba a decirle. Como es él, saldrá de esa situación. Por ese lugar no se escuchaba nada, era una calle desértica. Solo sus acompasados pasos y su respiración agitada rompían lo tranquilo del ambiente. Desde lejos pudo divisar esa casa, por lo que sus ojos de cielo volvieron a brillar. Se detuvo frente a la entrada, respiró profundo y se decidió a tocar el timbre.

En el interior de la vivienda, se encontraba el pelinegro sentado en un sillón. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, con los ojos vacíos por haber llorado la noche anterior. Permanecía inmóvil, sino fuera porque aun respiraba parecía sin vida. Estaba cansado de pensar en Naruto, quería olvidar. Al escuchar el sonido del timbre, giró su cabeza en forma robótica hacia la puerta. Exhalando pesadamente, se levantó de ahí y caminó lentamente para abrir.

Allí lo vio, el culpable de su sufrimiento estaba frente a él. _"¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? ¿Acaso quiere hacerme sufrir más?"._ El Uzumaki había quedado sin palabras al volver a verlo. _"Estaba… ¿llorando?"._ Después de unos instantes de miradas en silencio, el Uchiha decidió cerrar la puerta. Con rapidez Ninja, el rubio lo detuvo con una mano, no quería dejarlo ir de nuevo.

-¡No, Sasuke! Tengo muchas cosas que quiero decirte.

-Entonces hablá de una vez, Naruto –sacando su mano de la puerta y cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo… yo –mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- no quería que todo fuera de esta manera.

-¿Ah, no? ¡¿Y por qué carajo me usaste en esa estúpida apuesta?! –furibundo.

-¡Yo no te usé dattebayo! –con la voz temblorosa- Desde el momento en que cruzamos nuestras miradas me di cuenta que algo cambió en mí.

-Decís que no, pero vos mismo aceptaste que eso era un simple juego del que yo fui víctima.

-Me equivoqué, Sasuke. Yo lo sabía desde el principio pero –hizo una pausa- quería estar cerca de vos.

-¡El fin no justifica los medios, Naruto! –mirándolo fijamente- No era necesario hacerme creer que querías estar conmigo sinceramente y, peor, disfrazado de "Naoko". ¿Cómo puedo confiar en vos después de esto?

No pudo soportarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del Uzumaki. Era un llanto silencioso, bajó la mirada y apretó sus dientes. Ya no sabía como convencerlo de que estaba diciendo la verdad. El moreno solo lo observaba con indiferencia, a pesar de verlo llorando de esa manera no pensaba creerle solo por eso. _"Aunque verlo así me destroce por completo"._

-S-Sasuke… tenés razón, soy un idiota, te mentí… pero… lo que quiero que sepas es que estos últimos días fueron los mejores de toda mi vida –subiendo la mirada- Yo… ¡te amo, Sasuke dattebayo!

* * *

_Y? Qué les pareció? Qué creen que hará Sasuke? Perdonará a nuestro Naruto, matará a Sakura? xD_

_Eso lo verán en el próximo capi que es el último! Si me dejan sus lindos reviews vana enterarse como termina esta historia de amor, tristeza, canciones y parques de diversiones (?) jaja!_

_Espero sus críticas, ya sean buenas o malas^^ Nos leemos!_

_Sayo~!_


	7. Una divertida historia de amor

_**H**olaaaaa! Si, volví xD Con el último capítulo, de verdad no sabía que llegaría y menos con todos esos lindos reviews^^ Les agradezco de verdad por haber seguido hasta acá y espero que les guste lo que viene^^_

_Gracias a: hijadelaluna, Souls Revenge, UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe, Lyra Raven-k, hao3572, kkshi-lover, katsurag, THALISMANDRA, KirinRyuu, Nelira, Anjitzuh, SARA, ika, sol uzumaki, Alma Asakura, LUNITHA!, xdaniielaahx, miraku-uzumaki. Sin ustedes no podría haber terminado esta tonta idea loca mía xD_

_Juju, querían lemon? Bueno, acá está xD Que lo disfruten~!_

* * *

Capítulo 7 ~ ¿Conquistaré a mi Uchiha? Una divertida historia de amor

Lo último que dijo Uzumaki hizo reaccionar al pelinegro. Sus palabras parecían sinceras, al igual que sus lágrimas, las que no cesaban de aparecer. Naruto ya no podía verlo, después de semejante confesión su mirada nublada se había clavado en el suelo. Hubo un momento de silencio, solo algunos sollozos por parte del rubio se oían. Sasuke ya no soportaba, verlo llorando de esa forma, tan indefenso y sin fuerzas lo lastimaba más de lo que ya lo estaba.

El de ojos color cielo colocó su brazo delante de su cara y secó sus lágrimas con fuerza, en un intento por parar de llorar. El ojinegro lo observaba seriamente, no se permitía a sí mismo dar el brazo a torcer así como así. A pesar de eso, gran parte de él pedía a gritos que lo perdonase de una vez. _"Pero tendrá que hacer mucho para enmendar su error"._ Casi sin pensar estiró su mano y tomó firmemente el brazo del poseedor del Kyubbi, haciéndolo dar un salto.

-Sasuke… -sorprendido.

-Dejá de llorar, dobe. Seguime.

Dicho esto empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, arrastrando al rubio consigo. Éste oponía resistencia debido a que el moreno estaba apretando su brazo demasiado fuerte y se lo veía algo alterado. Sasuke, con enojo, volteó a mirarlo. Con el brazo con el que lo estaba conduciendo, lo atrajo de un jalón hacia él. Se agachó un poco y lo colocó sobre su hombro, mientras el ojiazul no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qué hacés? ¡Bajame ttebayo! –en un intento por soltarse.

El otro no respondía, solo caminaba con él a cuestas. Subió las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta con algo de dificultad, ya que Naruto no paraba de moverse. Yendo por un pasillo se detuvo frente a una de las puertas. La abrió de una patada, entrando aparatosamente aun sosteniendo a su chico. Esa era su habitación, un lugar de paredes blancas, cortinas negras y alfombra roja. Caminó en dirección a la cama y allí arrojó con fuerza al confundido Uzumaki.

-¿No dijiste que me amabas… Naruto? –cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Q-qué vas a hacer? –con algo de temor.

-Hm. Siempre tan inocente, usuratonkachi.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar donde su chico estaba acostado. Sonreía de lado, mientras el otro lo miraba como queriendo salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Se inclinó hacia él, empezando a acariciar su pecho sobre su campera. Acercó su boca a ese fino cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo. El moreno bajó el cierre de esa prenda e introdujo su mano para poder sentir más la suave piel.

El Uzumaki no se resistía, solo se limitaba a sentir esas blancas manos y esos labios que se estaban llevando la poca voluntad que le quedaba. El pelinegro terminó de abrir la chaqueta naranja, para quitarla en forma brusca. Al meter su mano por la remera negra que cubría el cuerpo de su kitsune, pudo escuchar un suave suspiro escapar de su boca. Esto lo motivó a seguir, subiendo más y más la prenda oscura. Entre todas esas sensaciones que lo estremecían, el de cabellos dorados tenía una duda rondando su mente. Los labios de Sasuke se pasaban por toda su piel, pero ni siquiera habían rozado los suyos.

_"Quiero que me bese… ¿Por qué no lo hace?"._ El dueño del sharingan terminó de quitar la prenda que cubría su pecho para arrojarla al piso, al igual que la anterior. El ojiazul estaba un poco asustado al ver la expresión del otro, además de la brusquedad con la que actuaba. Sin importarle más nada, el Uchiha pasó sus dedos por uno de los rosados pezones del kitsune. Al escuchar algunos suspiros de su parte, acercó su cara y comenzó a lamerlo y mordisquearlo en forma salvaje. Las mejillas de Naruto habían tomado un color carmín, a la vez que su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más.

En un momento el de ojos profundos mordió con fuerza esa zona, arrancándole un gemido de dolor al chico. Esos sonidos lo excitaban aun más, le hacían desearlo, querer poseerlo lo más pronto posible. _"Como voy a disfrutar esto"._ Bajó sus manos hasta los pantalones del rubio, desabrochando sus botones uno a uno, estremeciéndolo debido a los roce de sus dedos traviesos.

-Sa… suke… ya basta dattebayo –decía, entrecortadamente.

-No te lo cree nadie a eso, Naruto –sonriendo de lado, con una voz sexy- Te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar…

El moreno se impacientaba, no soportaba tener que hacer todo taaan despacio. _"La ternura no va conmigo"._ Quitó esos pantalones naranjas, arrojándolo por algún lugar de la habitación. Por último, arrancó la última prenda que cubría el virginal cuerpo del de cabellos dorados. La mirada del Uzumaki expresaba una mezcla de deseo y miedo. Quería estar con Sasuke, entregarse a él, pero no de esa manera. _"No sé lo que pueda llegar a hacerme"._ Al sentir la tibia lengua del Uchiha rozar su miembro, no pudo evitar dar un salto, a la vez que un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios.

-Sasuke… Sasu… ah… ¿Por qué…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿por qué… no me besas? –intentando frenar lo inevitable, apenado.

-Porque no tengo ganas. Además todavía no te perdoné.

Naruto estaba desconcertado. ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones del Uchiha? ¿Violarlo? Por su parte, el ojinegro decidió continuar lamiendo el miembro de su chico, aumentando la velocidad. Por dentro él se moría por besarlo, acariciarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba. Pero no se permitía hacer eso, aun seguía enojado por lo ocurrido y quería que el rubio pagara por haberlo hecho llorar. La venganza era su estilo de vida *xD*. Los suspiros que emitía el poseedor del Kyubbi se hacían cada vez más continuados, a la vez que se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza. Mordía su labio inferior intentando silenciarse, pero era inútil.

El pelinegro sonrió con malicia e introdujo esa virilidad en su boca. Empezó a succionarlo con fuerza, subiendo y bajando rápidamente por él, llevándose la poca voluntad que le quedaba a Naruto. Los gemidos de éste aumentaban, tanto que ya le era imposible callarlos. El dueño del sharingan no lo dejaba respirar, saboreando su piel con lascivia. Mientras continuaba con su trabajo, llevó su mano hasta la entrada del rubio. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior, sin mucha delicadeza, a lo que el chico emitió un fuerte alarido.

Sasuke siguió haciéndolo, a la vez que movía en círculos ese dedo en la entrada del Uzumaki. Éste pronunciaba fuertes gritos, mezcla de dolor y placer, que enloquecían a su amante. Un calor que fluía desde su interior, lo recorría entero mientras arqueaba su espalda y mecía sus caderas hacia él. Con un delicioso orgasmo, se corrió en la boca del moreno, llenándola completamente de su esencia. El Uchiha no dudó en beber aquel líquido proveniente de su amante, disfrutando de su sabor. Pasándose la lengua por los labios de forma sensual, volvió a mirar al kitsune.

-Sasuke…

Sorpresivamente para el de ojos profundos, el rubio se levantó de su lugar, sentándose en la cama. Estiró sus brazos hacia él, tomando su rostro entre sus delicadas manos. Mirándolo directo a los ojos, se acercó lentamente al azabache. No podía soportar estar con él y no probar esos labios que tanto anhelaba, había esperado por mucho tiempo. El moreno ya no se resistió, dejó que Naruto los uniera en un beso tierno. Él lo abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndolo más contra su cuerpo. Introdujo su lengua en la boca del rubio, llenándolo de pasión. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban con deseo, se devoraban a cada segundo.

Sin poder contenerse, el pelinegro comenzó a quitarse su pantalón negro. Con una risita zorruna, su buen amigo lo ayudó a quitarse su remera del mismo color. Al quedar desnudo igual que él, siguió con su cometido. Lamió sus dedos sensualmente y los introdujo nuevamente en el interior del ojiazul. Al meter el tercero los empezó a mover ágilmente, arrancando algunos gemidos por parte del ojitos de cielo. Cuando supo que era el momento, los retiró y se colocó encima de él.

Subió las piernas del de cabellos dorados y, de una sola estocada, introdujo su hombría en la pequeña entrada. El ojiazul se aferró al cuello del Uchiha, debido al dolor que le provocaba al principio. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la intromisión, haciendo que sus gritos de dolor se convirtieran en puro placer. El de cabello azabache fue aumentando la velocidad de a poco, tratando de no lastimar a su chico. _"No demasiado"._

-Naruto… es tan estrecho… ah… me apretás tan fuerte…

-¡Teme! ¡Ahhh…!

Las embestidas se hacían más intensas, el ojinegro ya no se contenía. El Uzumaki no paraba de gemir, a la vez que lo tomaba de los hombros con fuerza, arañando su espalda. Sus cuerpos se movían a la par, el brillo perlado que le otorgaba el sudor a su piel resplandecía. El de cabellos dorados sentía la respiración caliente de Sasuke en su cuello, lo que lo hacía desearlo cada vez más. Estaban llegando a su límite, era demasiado profundo.

Aún así, Sasuke rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de su chico, atrayéndolo hacia el suyo. Lo levantó e hizo que se sentara sobre él, alcanzándolo más profundo si es que se podía. Ambos gemían sin control, amándose con locura como si no hubiese un mañana. El de ojos celestes acariciaba los cabellos azabaches, sintiendo la virilidad del Uchiha cada vez más dentro de él. El dueño del sharingan lo sostenía por la cadera, a la vez que lamía su cuello lascivamente.

El momento se estaba acercando, los dos lo veían venir. Sintieron cómo ese líquido caliente descendía por su cuerpo lentamente. Con un último orgasmo, culminaron ese acto al mismo tiempo. El de ojos profundos se corrió en el interior de su chico y, éste, entre sus vientres. Salió de él suavemente, recuperando el aliento poco a poco. Ambos se acostaron a un lado y al otro de la cama, exhaustos. Sus respiraciones agitadas era lo único que resonaba en esa silenciosa habitación.

-Naruto –girando su cabeza hacia él- No puedo estar enojado con vos. Perdoname por ser tan imbécil.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, aprisionando su pecho desnudo contra el de él. Esas palabras llenaron de emoción al ojiazul, quien sonrió y correspondió ese tierno abrazo. Sentir su calor, estar así de cerca, unidos como nunca antes. Todo eso hacía feliz al Uzumaki, había logrado lo que realmente quería, lo que esperó durante mucho tiempo. _"A pesar de que me dí cuenta hace poco"._ El ojinegro había cerrado sus ojos, sintiendo el aroma de esos suaves cabellos. Él también se sentía sumamente feliz de estar con la persona que quería, con aquel a quien siempre quiso incondicionalmente. _"Es imposible pelearse con él"._

-Te amo, usuratonkachi… como nunca a nadie… desde la primera vez que te ví.

-Yo también, teme. Siempre, siempre te voy a amar.

El poseedor del Kyubbi subió su rostro un poco para poder mirar al Uchiha. Sus ojos celestes brillaban como destellos, al igual que los del otro. Se acercaron suavemente y volvieron a unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Estuvieron así hasta que la falta de aire logró que se separaran. Con una sonrisa, el ojiazul apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, a lo que éste acarició sus cabellos con ternura.

El cansancio les ganó, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se dispusieron a descansar. Juntos como siempre lo habían deseado. Esa sobria habitación había sido el lugar donde culminaron su amor, ese en el que se entregaron por completo el uno al otro, aquel en el que perdieron su inocencia. Sin darse cuenta habían dejado de ser niños para convertirse en hombres. Finalmente, rodeados por su calor incondicional, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

_---_

El canto de los pájaros era la sinfonía de la mañana. Con ellos un bello día había llegado. Un verdadero día lindo, ya que por fin podía estar junto a la persona que amaba. Dio varias vueltas en la cama, notando un extraño vacío en ella. Entre sueños estiró su mano a un lado, esperando encontrarse con una suave piel pero, al contrario, alcanzó a tocar el colchón. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, girando su cabeza hacia el lado en cual debería haber alguien. _"¿El teme no está?"._

Intentó levantarse para buscarlo por el cuarto pero algo se lo impidió. Una terrible puntada en su espalda baja lo privó de cualquier movimiento. Dolorido y resignado, decidió volver a acostarse. La noche anterior había sido demasiado para él. _"¡Lo voy a matar! El idiota no se contuvo ni un poco"._ Frunció el entrecejo, mientras intentaba encontrar una posición más cómoda para su situación. Recordar lo que había pasado entre Sasuke y él hacía que sus mejillas tomasen un color rosado.

Pensaba en sus palabras, sus miradas llenas de deseo, esa expresión de pasión que el pelinegro no le había mostrado a nadie más que a él. _"¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo pudimos llegar tan lejos?"._ De repente, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Allí vio como se asomaba aquella persona que siempre estuvo presente en él. El azabache entró muy tranquilo con algo entre sus manos. Era una bandeja brillante, repleta de cosas deliciosas para desayunar, lo que hizo babear al Uzumaki.

-Ya estás despierto, Naruto –sonrisa.

-…

-¿Qué pasa, dobe?

Naruto infló los cachetes y giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, cruzándose de brazos. En verdad le dolía mucho y, tal como hizo el Uchiha con él, no pensaba perdonarlo así como así. El ojinegro sonrió al verlo comportarse de esa manera tan infantil, sentándose a su lado dejando la bandeja en su regazo.

-¿Por qué te enojaste, usuratonkachi?

-¡Sos un bestia, Sasuke! ¡Y no me llames así!

-¿Qué te hice ahora? –acercándose a su oído- Pensándolo bien te hice muchas cosas…

-¡Callate! Podrías haber sido más suave, ¿no? ¡Me duele todo, TEMEEEE!

Cansado de oír sus quejas y berrinches, lo tomó del mentón haciéndolo girar su cabeza hacia él. Lo besó de una forma tan intensa y salvaje, que lo dejó sin aliento mientras no paraba de patalear. Eso lo dejó desconcertado y confundido. Se separó suavemente de él para ver su dulce carita. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, lo que, junto con sus bigotes de zorro y sus ojitos de cielo, lo hacían ver más que adorable. [Palabras de la autora: ¿Se imaginan como se veía? *Desmayo*]

-Sos un baka, Naruto. Te querés ver serio y lo único que conseguís es ser más y más violable.

-Y vos sos el teme más grande que existe en el mundo ¡Además de un terrible pervertido ttebayo!

-¿Yo pervertido? Es tu culpa por ser tan lindo.

-No digas esas cosas.

-¿Por qué?

-Me… me da vergüenza –mirando hacia otro lado, apenado.

-¿No ves, usuratonkachi? Aceptalo, Naruto: Sos hermoso, tierno y violable.

-Basta, Sasuke… dejá de mentir.

-¿Cómo "mentir"? ¿Quién está mintiendo?

-VOS sos el chico sexy de Konoha. Las chicas mueren por vos porque sos el más lindo y guay. A mi nadie me da ni la hora.

El pelinegro miró curioso al Uzumaki. Le parecía extraño oír algo así de él, el chico al que no le importaría ser un tonto para siempre. _"¿De verdad le importa eso?"._ Para él [y para mí] el rubio era el más hermoso de todo el planeta, no podía soportar que hablara de esa manera de él mismo, siendo que también hay muchos buitres rondándolo…

-Estás loco, si yo te digo que sos el más hermoso es porque lo sos y punto. ¿Qué? ¿No te alcanza con que yo te dé? –fingiendo enojo.

Al oírlo decir eso, no pudo evitar sonreír. Había dicho algo realmente lindo casi sin notarlo, nunca había conocido ese lado dulce del pelinegro. Sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, haciendo que casi arrojara la bandeja al piso. Se aferró a él, mientras sus zafiros ojos brillaban como nunca.

-¡Usuratonkachi, casi me hacés tirar todo! –viéndolo mejor- Ya te conocí así y nunca vas a cambiar… MI usuratonkachi.

-¡Dejá de decirme así! Sasuke _sexy_ Uchiha dattebayo –risita zorruna.

-Mm… -miradita- ¿Te parezco sexy? ¿Querés que te ahga un streaptease? –desabrochándose la camisa.

-No, gracias. Sé como vamos a terminar si hacés eso…

Aun encima del Uchiha, el de cabellos dorados estiró su mano hacia la bandeja. Tomó una galletita, lo soltó y se sentó a su lado. Empezaron a desayunar, en verdad Sasuke había preparado muchas cosas deliciosas, el rubio no sabía qué comer. Tomaron el té, mientras jugaban y se peleaban por las galletitas. Al terminar de comer, los dos quedaron muy tranquilos uno junto al otro, sin mucho qué hacer y sin ganas de levantarse. De pronto, algunas preguntas inundaron la cabeza del ojiazul. _"Tengo que averiguarlo"._

-Sasuke, ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que era yo y no una chica?

-Ay, Naruto, Naruto. ¿Vos te pensabas que yo, teniendo el sharingan y siendo Uchiha Sasuke, no me iba a dar cuenta de que eso era un jutsu?

-Claaaaaro, estamos hablando de Uchiha Sasuke, ¿no? –sarcástico.

-Así es –sonrisa made in Sasuke- Aunque, voy a ser sincero, al principio me lo creí.

-¿Ah, si?

-Cuando te vi dar unos pasos hacia mi, actuaste bien, tus ojos y tu belleza me llamaron la atención. En el momento en que te caíste, estuve seguro de que eras vos. Lo dobe no se te va a ir ni que te disfraces de Einstein.

-¡Callate, baka! Hice lo mejor que pude…

-Además, ¿te creías que yo me iba a enamorar de unas simples curvas? Yo no soy como los demás. Me moría de celos cuando todos te miraban de esa manera. Y de chico también te miran… -levantando presión, con una gran vena en su frente.

-Jeje… ¿Así que te pusiste celoso, Sasu-chan? –burlándose.

-¡Argh! ¿Por qué no me dejaste matar a trompadas a Kiba? ¡¡Cada vez que me acuerdo me dan ganas de cortarle el cuello a ese desgraciado!! –rodeado de un aura oscura.

-Bueno, bueno. Tranquilo ttebayo –alejándose un poco, por las dudas.

Dando un suspiro, el rubio se levanto de la cama con algo de dificultad por lo que había pasado _en la noche,_ dejando a un furioso Sasuke pegándole con los puños a la almohada. Se dirigió hasta la ventana, donde se apoyó para mirar al exterior. _"Ah… acabo de hacer el amor con Sasuke… ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado?"._ Sonreía al recordar la ola de emociones y sentimientos que lo habían invadido por completo junto a él. Estaba totalmente seguro de lo que sentía por el ojinegro, ya no tenía dudas. De repente, entre todos sus pensamientos, vio algo en la calle que le llamó la atención.

Desde lejos se veía avanzar a alguien dejando una nube de polvo a toda velocidad. A penas si alcanzó a divisar que era una persona con vestimenta de color negro. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, escuchó un grito agudo que le sonó muy familiar. Pasó en una fracción de segundo por ahí, dejando una línea de fuego a su paso. Después de unos instantes, unos hombres del escuadrón ANBU pasaron corriendo casi a la misma velocidad al grito de "¡Que no escape!". Naruto rió levemente, sabía exactamente de quién se trataba. _"Si pasó por acá quiere decir que es Sakura-chan con su capa negra con corazones rosa… parece la de Akatsuki ¡jeje! Se lo merece…"_.

Seguidamente, sintió cómo unos brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda, abrazándolo por la cintura. Una tibia respiración daba en su cuello, a la vez que esas pálidas manos acariciaban su piel desnuda, estremeciéndolo.

-Acordate que todavía no te vestiste, solo tenés puesto un bóxer –susurró a su oído.

-¿Y que pasa si lo estoy?

-Eso es una invitación para mí –levantándolo entre sus brazos, como si fuese una _princesa_.

-¿¿Qué?? ¡No, soltame! ¡SASUKEEEE! –pataleando inútilmente.

Así el de ojos azabache volvió a arrastrar a su kitsune a la cama, donde pensaba hacerlo suyo nuevamente, con la misma pasión o más que la vez anterior. El rubio intentaba resistirse sin fuerzas, en el fondo sabía muy bien que lo quería. Cumplió con su objetivo, _conquistar a un Uchiha._ Sin darse cuenta que el conquistado al final había sido él. Ese fue el comienzo de una divertida historia de amor.

Regla Nº 10: Cuando un Uchiha se enamora, se entrega por completo a esa persona sin importar las consecuencias, las apariencias u obstáculos.

FIN

* * *

_Y? Les gustó? -siempre lo mismo- Van a anotar las reglas y conquistar a su Uchiha? xD Miren que se aplica a Itachi también, eh?_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado^^ Fue un gusto haber escrito para ustedes! Espero sus críticas, tomatazos o lo que quieran dejarme en sus reviews xD_

_Nos leemos pronto! Sayo~!_


End file.
